Aprendiendo A Ser Padres
by Mitthens Nott
Summary: Demasiados casos de embarazo durante un año provocan que el consejo del colegio decida comenzar a impartir clases de "Educación Sexual" ¿Qué pasa cuando te emparejan con el chico que posee los ojos más intimidantes que hayas visto? ¿Qué pasa cuando se ven obligados a compartir más de lo deseado? ¿Qué pasa cuando el trabajo significa fingir ser padres?
1. Entre cortinas y lirios

.

.

"**Aprendiendo A Ser Padres"**

Capitulo Uno: Entre cortinas y lirios.

.

La mañana del último día que Hinata podría catalogar como tranquilo, amaneció soleado. El cielo despejado, abierto como un océano, no le había augurado nada malo; nada que fuese a amenazar su salud mental o física por los siguientes meses.

Se levantó contenta como cualquier otro día. Se ducho tarareando una canción suave y finalmente se vistió. Estaban acercándose a octubre y en pleno otoño hacía más viento de lo que Hinata hubiese previsto. Corría un viento frío, muy frío, que la había hecho comprar un abrigo blanco, una bufanda gris y suave como la piel de un bebe y unos mitones de un bajo color lila.

Tomo desayuno con su padre y su hermana, saludo el retrato de su madre y luego partió al colegio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Ella solía llegar al menos media hora antes que los demás para abrir las cortinas, echarle agua al pequeño y solitario lirio que adornaba el escritorio del profesor, y repasar unos minutos la materia que se estudiaría durante el día o al menos el primer bloque.

A medio camino, al recordar que aquella tarde había reunión de padres, quiso morirse.

― ¡L-La libreta!

Corrió a su casa al menos tres cuadras que le dejaron sin aliento. Demoro unos cinco minutos en normalizar su respiración para presentarse de forma decorosa en su casa y abrió la puerta con total normalidad. Finalmente subió la escalera y cerro la puerta de su habitación tras de si queriendo deslizarse por ella hasta caer al suelo.

Encontró el motivo de sus problemas descansando sobre su escritorio. Caminó hacia ella notando con incomodidad que la bufanda le estaba matando de calor. Pensó en sacársela, pero a las seis de la tarde el viento era feroz y prefería no arriesgarse.

Ya más tranquila tomó su libreta y cuando iba saliendo de su habitación guardándola dentro de su bolso azul marino, un papelito pequeño calló lentamente del cuadernillo de espirales.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Hinata se sonrojó recordando como a principios de año habían echo un sorteó para un importante trabajo en el que se trabajaría en pareja; hombre y mujer. Sin embargo ya estaban en el segundo semestre y parecían haberse olvidado de aquello. Solo dios sabía cuanto Hinata agradecía esto. No había ojos más intimidantes en el colegio que los de Uchiha Sasuke y asignatura más terrible que la de Anko Mitarashi.

También recordó las eternas semanas en las que fue asediada por distintas chicas que decían estar enamoradas del muchacho y como en muchas de esas ocasiones no solo recibió malas palabras, sino que también jalones en el cabello y uno que otro empujón. No quería pensar solo en la posibilidad de tener contacto de más con Sasuke Uchiha, aquello sería el acabose y lo más probable es que no saliese viva el primer día de trabajo.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Sasuke Uchiha, aquel siete de octubre, despertó con un mal presentimiento y un estornudo.

El vivía solo, así que solía comer cosas preparadas que pedía a domicilio. Por tanto ese día pidió que le llevaran Omusubi y tomates. Sin embargo, cuando su pedido llegó y se hubo marchado el chico, reviso su contenido y se llevó una no muy grata sorpresa al notar que solo estaba el Omusubi. Había despotricado y maldecido y luego de llamar al servicio reclamando y lanzando juramentos, se dirigió a comer su maldito Omusubi bufando y dejando a una chica al teléfono en un estado de colapso nervioso.

Como alguien que va a un funeral, se dirigió al establecimiento y al llegar casi fue arrollado por un carro de una rubia. ¡A él! ¡Casi lo atropellan a él!

Ignorando las acaloradas disculpas de la rubia se dirigió a su salón, notando con hastío que las cortinas estaban cerradas y todo tenía un extraño olor a polvo que le cosquilleo en la nariz y le irritó los ojos. El era algo alérgico al polvo y el estado de ese salón era horrible y lúgubre, tan como el se sentía.

Pensó que seguir así, entre la oscuridad, sería algo muy adecuado con su estado de animo, sin embargo, el jodido polvo le irritaba de tal forma que estuvo a punto de estornudar.

Maldiciendo entre dientes abrió las cortinas con bruscos ademanes, como si quisiera castigarlas por estar cerradas o aún peor, arrancarlas. El sol explotó en su rostro como un globo lleno de agua, con los rayos solares derramándose por su piel y encandilándole. Una vez hecho esto se sentó en su pupitre con toda la mala cara que un mal día recién empezando le provocaba.

Solo entonces notó por que había tenido que hacer tan desdichada tarea. La Hyuga no se encontraba allí lo cual lo extraño. Durante todos los años en los que llevaban en el colegio, era la Hyuga quien se encargaba de llegar primero, abrir las cortinas y regar una planta del escritorio de profesor. Dirigió una mirada desinteresada al masetero concluyendo en que poco le importaba si la flor se moría de sed o no, aquel era problema de la irresponsable Hyuga que no se había presentado a tiempo para realizar sus tareas antes de que llegara él. Sasuke Uchiha no se movería de su asiento hasta el receso.

Lanzando un bufido indignado, respiro hondo y se reclino en su asiento, casi acostándose en él. Pudo recordar entonces como desde hace una semana había estado corriendo un fuerte y gelido viento. Al principio se había negado a perder la batalla, sin embargo un día que las calaminas de los centros comerciales volaron y el andaba con camisa no aguantó más estupideces y se compró una chaqueta. Sin embargo hoy había sol, y él estaba ahí con su maldita chaqueta comiéndoselo de calor.

Gruñendo se deshizo de ella y en ese instante miró hacia la puerta. Allí se encontraba la Hyuga parada como tonta en el umbral de la puerta, sin hacer ni decir nada. Seguro demasiado sorprendida para pedirle perdón por su falta de responsabilidad. Espero entonces que ella le saludara y le pidiera perdón.

La vio entonces bajar el rostro hasta que el flequillo le cubrió los ojos y hacer una pequeña reverencia soltando un tembloroso y casi inaudible "Uchiha-san". Sin decir más, se encamino a su puesto.

Sorprendido e indignado pero sin dejar entrever un solo sentimiento, la vio sentarse en su asiento, unos cuantos puestos delante de él en la fila de al lado de los ventanales sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. ¿De verdad no pensaba disculparse? Por su culpa había tenido que hacer la engorrosa tarea de arreglar la sala de clases él, con sus propias manos y no pensaba darle una disculpa por su descuido. Supo entonces con un gruñido que no era algo para pelear, pero cargaba con tanta rabia en el cuerpo que con alguien debía descargarse. Y lamentablemente la única disponible era ella.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hinata se removió inquieta en su asiento, con la angustia diseminándose por todo su cuerpo haciéndola apretar las manos. Sentía una extraña presión en la nuca que le erizaba los cabellos en ese lugar, y los escalofríos la recorrían de pies a cabeza sin piedad.

Sabia que Sasuke Uchiha debía estarla mirando porque era el único aparte de ella en el salón y además era el único que tenía esa mirada tan penetrarte, tan intensa.

Lo que se preguntaba era que miraría en ella. Sasuke no solía reparar en su persona más que al saludarla en las mañanas. Así como ella llegaba casi media hora antes que los demás, Sasuke Uchiha también lo hacía, solo que tan solo unos minutos antes de que sus compañeros comenzaran a entrar en grupo por la puerta. El la saludaba escuetamente y ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Solía escucharlo soltar un chasquido con su lengua cuando ingresaban los primeros bulliciosos.

Por lo demás el muchacho no mostraba interés en ella así como Hinata no reparaba en el. Sasuke Uchiha era solo el mejor amigo del chico que iluminaba sus ojos.

Debido a ese motivo no entendía por que le estaba mirando tan fijamente ahora y a decir verdad, tenía todas las ganas de tomar su bolso y salir corriendo a un lugar donde esos ojos oscuros no podrían alcanzarla, se sentía temblar completamente.

― ¿Acaso no piensas disculparte, Hyuga?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego entreabrió los labios presa de la confusión, trago fuerte y se giró con toda la calma que fue capaz hacia su compañero. Si el le hablaba, lo mínimo que podía hacer aludiendo a la educación sería girarse y encararlo, a pesar de la desconcierto en la que la sumían sus palabras. Sin embargo apenas se giró, bajo el rostro queriendo ser una tortuga para tener un caparazón y meterse allí dentro por el resto de sus días, el muchacho la miraba tan intensamente que no podía sostenerle la mirada.

Era tan débil de carácter.

En realidad era débil en todos los sentidos.

―P-porque ―Hinata se enredo con su propia lengua y tragó grueso intentando seguir las indicaciones que había leído en internet para tratar sus nervios y timidez. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a hablar ―P-Porque y-yo...

― ¿QUE? No te escucho Hyuga, habla más alto ―le interrumpió Sasuke, aparentemente fastidiado.

Aquello no pudo ponerla más nerviosa.

―P-porque t-tendría que...―Hinata respiró hondo nuevamente, sintiéndose ridícula por tartamudear. La voz de su padre regañándola la hizo empequeñecerse en su asiento, pero contra todo lo pronosticado, toda la oración logró salir de sus labios. Bajo, si, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Sasuke la escuchara ― ¿P-porque...tendría y-yo que d-disculparme con U-Uchiha-san?

Sasuke la miró largamente y Hinata juntó sus dedos nerviosamente, en su regazo. Hinata no sabía porque tendría que pedirle perdón al Uchiha. Que ella supiera, no había echo nada malo. No lo había visto desde el día viernes en que Naruto había echo un escándalo con su amigo Kiba al este ultimo patear un balón que le dio de casualidad en la cabeza al rubio. Ambos habían rodado por el suelo intentando golpearse a modo de juego y Sasuke los había separado con la punta del pie como quien separa a dos perros callejeros envueltos en una pelea. El Inuzuka ahora agraviado había maldecido al Uchiha, olvidándose del rubio y si es que Naruto no hubiese intervenido, su amigo habría peleado esta vez con el pelinegro.

Desde ese día no lo había vuelto a ver y aquella mañana lo había saludado como todos los días. Solo que esta vez era ella quien llegaba después de él. No entendía porque había ofendido a Sasuke y con su anterior frase había quedado evidenciada su confusión.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y procedió a hablar pero otra voz interrumpió el salón y su dialogo de paso.

―Si, Uchiha, ¿Porque Hinata-chan tendría que pedirte disculpas?

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

El Uchiha profirió un bufido lo suficientemente alto para que el Inuzuka pudiera oírlo. Con satisfacción notó como este apretaba los labios en una mueca clara de enojo y sus manos de empuñaban. Siempre le había parecido curiosa (además de estúpida) esa "condición" que tenía él y Naruto de no poder esconder ningún tipo de emoción del resto. Eso delataba el poco control que tenía sobre su propio cuerpo, sobre sus reacciones y emociones. Siempre desbordantes.

―Cierra la boca, pulgoso. Esto no es asunto tuyo ―le espetó, hastiado― Estoy hablando con la Hyuga, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Kiba, para su regocijó, pareció estallar en ira y dio varios poderosos pasos acercándose a él. Lo estaba provocando obviamente, la riña del viernes pasado estaba muy fresca en él como para hacer como si nada. El muy perro le había llamado maldito, y a él nadie lo insultaba, mucho menos un don nadie.

― ¡K-Kiba-kun, no!

Sin embargo nunca espero que la Hyuga, tan frágil como era, casi saltara de su puesto para tomar al muchacho del brazo y ponerse frente a él. Desde un metro y medio podía ver como la chica temblaba de pies y cabeza y aún así, el chico perro, apenas sintió el tacto de la Hyuga se detuvo y aún que apretó los labios no hizo intento de moverse. Su brazo permaneció pegado a su cuerpo y aunque apretaba las mandíbulas fuertemente, ni siquiera le alzo la voz.

Para Sasuke, en ese momento, fue un pusilánime; un pelele a las órdenes de una chica tan temblorosa como una jalea.

Kiba dio un paso hacia atrás mirándole con una mueca de desprecio en los labios que enervó al Uchiha, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese levantarse de su lugar, Hinata se dio la vuelta rápidamente y avanzó un par de pasos hacia él. Sasuke la miró con desdén y vio como ella se sonrojaba tenuemente. La vio juntar sus manos, retorcérselas, y agachar la cabeza en una reverencia. Aún con el cabello cayendo como cortinas a cada lado de su cara, sacó el habla.

―L-Lo siento mucho...Uchiha-san ―Sasuke levantó una ceja ― P-Por...s-si yo le he o-ofendido de alguna m-manera.

Kiba atrás de ella le tomó un hombro con una delicadeza que Sasuke nunca le había visto tratar con nadie, ni con su pulgoso perro que llevaba a todos lados.

― ¡No tienes porque disculparte con este cretino Hinata! ―le hablo y gruño al mismo tiempo ― ¡Estoy seguro que no has hecho nada malo!

La miraba con una molestia mesclada con abominable ternura que a Sasuke le revolvió el estómago. Supo entonces que pasaba allí y guardándose una sonrisa sardónica terció:

―Vamos, Hinata ―pronunció su nombre espaciando cada silaba de la otra para darle un efecto que hiciera enojar más al castaño ―Porque no le dices.

Hinata se giró con los ojos como platos hacia él y sus mejillas poco a poco iban llenándose de color.

― ¡No te atrevas a llamarla por su nombre, maldito!

― ¡Y-yo no...!

Sasuke repentinamente cansado del melodrama de la pareja, puso su semblante más serio y se giro hacia la ventana, resoplando de fastidio.

―Espero que mañana tengas la decencia de cumplir tus obligaciones y ordenar el salón de clases antes de que yo llegue. Por algo eres la encargada Hyuga -le espetó con dureza y miró hacia el exterior. Por ahí se podía ver como Naruto casi corría entrando por el instituto, armando un gran escándalo y logrando que todos se giraran hacia él mientras Sakura lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Desde ese lugar pudo ver como el rubio se perdía lloriqueando entre las personas.

―Para tu información, Uchiha ―Kiba modulo de tal forma su apellido que salió casi como un escupo ―Hinata no llega temprano para ordenar el salón porque es su obligación, sino que lo hace por voluntad ―llegado ese punto Hinata intentó detenerlo, colorada hasta las orejas. Kiba la ignoró y añadió vociferando ― ¡Para que malagradecidos como tu, lleguen a una sala agradable!

Sasuke lo miró con desdén y luego pasó la mirada a la muchacha que estaba más roja aún, temblando de pies a cabeza y con los hombros hundidos.

―Es problema de ella ―se desentendió el Uchiha, despreciando la falta de carácter de Hinata por no defenderse sola. Jamás había cruzado demasiadas palabras con ella pero ya podía hacerse una idea aproximada de su persona ―Espero que para mañana tengas la voluntad de levantarte temprano.

Dicho esto para el quedó zanjado el asunto. Kiba al parecer iba volver a replicar pero una horda de estudiantes llego en ese momento a la sala interrumpiendo. No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua fastidiado. Odiaba el escándalo.

― ¡Oi, Teme! ―le gritó Naruto casi saltando por sobre las mesas para hacerse paso hacia él. Sasuke sintió el grito en su oreja y una vena le palpitó en la frente ― ¡Como estas!

― ¡Deja de gritar Naruto, lo viste ayer! ―Sakura le golpeó la cabeza gritando de igual forma y Sasuke rodó los ojos. Sakura se dirigió hacia él con una abierta sonrisa ― ¿Como estas hoy, Sasuke-kun?

―Igual que todos los días ―Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, indolente.

― ¡Mírala cuando te habla, Teme! ―le chilló Naruto tomándolo de las solapas de su camisa.

Sasuke se deshizo de su agarre mirándolo con fiereza.

―Deja de molestar Naruto ―su tono de voz salió tan frío y amenazador que no dudo en que si su amigo tenía una neurona, se alejaría de él ―te lo advierto.

Naruto esta vez se cruzo se brazos y lo miró proyectando su labio inferior hacia arriba, para luego tomar el brazo de Sakura y arrastrarla a su asiento tras de él, sentándose él mismo en su asiento al lado de Sakura.

―Déjalo Sakura-chan ―le dijo a su amiga, en modo de secreta confidencia. Solo que lo suficientemente alto para que en Australia se escuchara ―Sasu-chan amaneció sensible hoy, quizas tiene la regla. Se supone que los hombres no la tienen pero con Sasuke nunca se sabe.

Sasuke se giró hacia su amigo dispuesto a arrancarle la mandíbula de un puñetazo pero Sakura ya estaba en eso mientras le gritaba sonrojada que tuviese respeto, y que no hablara esas cosas cuando ella estuviese presente al menos. Anko Mitarashi, la profesora de Educación Sexual (como si lo necesitaran) se abrió paso entre el gentío haciendo que todos dieran un respingo y casi corrieran a sus asientos. Esa mujer sin duda era bellísima, sin embargo, su vocabulario de pirata y los coscorrones que daba cuando alguien la contradecía hacía que todos le tuvieran un temor reverencial.

― ¡A sus asientos, mocosos inmundos!

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hinata una vez que logro tranquilizar a Kiba, se sentó en su lugar con el corazón en la mano. Aun no entendía como todo de una manera u otra se había desvirtuado y casi su amigo había terminado peleando, ahí, frente a ella, con el menor de los Uchiha.

Sentía su alma estremecerse de tal forma que incluso su pecho temblaba. Se llevó una mano a aquel lugar y noto como su corazón martilleaba fuertemente contra su mano.

Ahora si entendía porque Sasuke Uchiha se había enojado con ella. Seguramente llego y todo estaba a oscuras y con ese olor a polvo que a ella le bailaba en su nariz cada mañana. Seguramente le enfado el tener que correr las cortinas por él mismo, ya que por la mañana cuando el llegaba las ventanas estaban abiertas y el olor a polvo había escapado hacia el exterior. Viéndolo desde ese punto era razonable que se enojara considerando su personalidad, lo irracional era el nivel de enojo en él. Cuando le hablo por primera vez casi pudo sentir su rabia envolviéndola.

Podía olerla y saborearla como oleadas de calor que emanaban de él. Solo que lo que le llegaba le calaba los huesos.

El recuerdo de su voz diciendo su nombre la descolocó, no entendía porque lo había hecho para después llamarla por su apellido nuevamente. Respirando hondo se tranquilizo. Aquello no había sido más que una jugarreta para molestar a su amigo. Lo sabía porque Kiba era sobreprotector con ella.

Suspirando nuevamente dio un respingo cuando su profesora llego. El solo verla hizo que se sonrojara.

Ella misma había sido responsable del sorteo de las parejas que casi hizo que a Hinata Hyuga le diera un infarto, y que se ganara las miradas hostiles del resto de sus compañeras por semanas.

Debido a una increíble oleada de embarazos que azoto al colegio durante el año pasado, se implementó en el colegio un sistema de prevención y educación sexual que esperaba disminuir el numero de casos de embarazo ese año, y gracias a ello es que la profesora Anko se pasaba por allí dos veces al mes (no podía pasar más, ya que el tema no era muy amplio). Solía hablarles de los métodos anticonceptivos, las consecuencias de tener actividad sexual muy jóvenes, las enfermedades venéreas y algunas preguntas incomodas. Hinata normalmente solía fantasear con poder evitar esa clase de alguna forma, pero nunca había logrado mentir que estaba enferma para hacerlo. Lo más que lograba en esa clase era hiperventilar, sonrojarse hasta las raíces del cabello o en el mejor de los casos, desmayarse.

Su pecho se encogió al recordar cuando a todos los obligaron a aprender a poner un... condón en una escultura bastante explicita. Hinata se había desmayado solo de tener el anticonceptivo en las manos y cuando Kiba le contó al recuperar la conciencia que era lo que había sucedido, volvió a desmayarse.

Sintiendo mareos y como su respiración se entrecortaba, se obligo a pensar en otra cosa. Como por ejemplo, lo que la profesora había comenzado a hablar.

― A principios de año hubo un sorteo, en el cual cada una de las chicas sacó un papel azul con el nombre de sus compañeros en el...

Hinata inhalo aterrorizada.

.

.

A decir verdad estoy atemorizada y nerviosa. No puedo negar que mientras he estado haciendo todo el trámite de publicación mi garganta ha estado comprimida. No puedo esperar que a todos les guste mi idea ya que los gustos son todos distintos, lo único que espero es que quien pueda deje un comentario ya que me será de gran ayuda. Como es la primera vez que escribo es muy importante para mí las críticas y desde ya les digo que cualquier comentario será bien recibido, bueno y malo.

Desde ya muchas gracias a todos quienes han tenido al voluntad de pasarse por aquí y leer aunque sea un poquito de mis pensamientos.

De antemano disculpas por cualquier posible falta de ortografía, mala redacción o coherencia.

Saludos a todos y que tengan un buen día

Mitthens.

.


	2. Gracias al papelito azul

.

_**Notas de la Autora: **_Bueno, antes que nada me gustaría agradecer muy especialmente a cada una de las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario. Estoy muy contenta de que la historia haya sido aceptada y espero poder cumplir sus expectativas.

También quiero corregir un gran error que se pasó la ves anterior por los nervios. NO ESCRIBI EL DISCLAIMER, así que ahora pienso corregirlo y abajo, al final del fic, están las notas de autora más extensas. No quiero molestar con una larga perorata sobre mis sentimientos, no creo que estén aquí para leer sobre ellos precisamente Jajajs.

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

"_**Aprendiendo a Ser Padres"**_

Capitulo Dos: Gracias al papelito azul.

.

"―_A principios de año hubo un sorteo, en el cual cada una de las chicas sacó un papel azul con el nombre de sus compañeros en el..."_

Hinata obligo a pasar un poco de saliva por garganta, porque la tenía seca y comenzaba a atragantarse. La imagen del papelito azul cayendo de su libreta se materializó en su mente con increíble nitidez y su pecho se hundió recordando el nombre que se leía en tinta negra.

_"Sasuke Uchiha"_

―… El hecho es que quiero que cada señorita de este salón tome sus cosas y se traslade al asiento de al lado del compañero que salió escrito en su papel ―dijo Anko sentada sobre el escritorio para que todos le vieran mejor ―Quien no recuerde el nombre de su compañero, acérquece.

¿Podría haber sido una especie de aviso?

Recordó el rostro de su compañero, exigiéndole áspero que se disculpara. Los ojos intimidantes de él le hicieron tragar saliva. ¿Y ahora que haría ella? ¿Con que cara iría a sentarse junto a el? No es que hubiese hecho algo malo, pero se sentía como alguien que ha cometido el pecado más condenable de todos los tiempos.

Quiso soltar una pequeña risita por su insensatez, pero solo consiguió que su pecho convulsionara ligeramente y la risa se le estrangulara en la garganta. Dando una mirada hacia atrás, noto sorprendida que casi todas sus compañeras estaban ya ubicadas en sus asientos; intercambiando ligeros comentarios con sus parejas de trabajo y ella era una de las pocas que aún no se movían. Perturbada, respiró hondo. Tenía que levantarse.

Sin embargo, justo cuando se alzaba, un nuevo pensamiento la hizo caer los dos centímetros que se había levantado nuevamente.

_"Naruto-kun"_

Ella estaría sentada delante de Naruto por una hora. Sus mejillas de tiñeron tenuemente y su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la espalda de su compañero de enfrente. Su corazón golpeteaba fuertemente y llevó una mano a él, sintiendo lo que le causaba el rubio.

Una sonrisa ilusionada le hizo bajar el rostro. Quizas ahora si tendría alguna posibilidad de hablar con el rubio. Quiso reír de alegría.

― ¡Sakura-chan! ―escucho a Naruto gritar con jubilo desde atrás― ¡Sabía que hoy tendría suerte cuando me encontré ese cupón de ramen bajo la cama!

Su sonrisa murió donde había empezado y casi sintió algo desgarrarse en su interior, como lo haría una frágil tela. Se pregunto si sería muy egoísta de su parte sentirse triste. Seguramente Naruto era la persona más feliz en ese salón, al fin y al cabo, le había tocado con la persona por la que siempre había profesado sus sentimientos. Algo se estremeció en su pecho. ¿Sería muy tonto haber estado esperando hasta último momento que por algún milagro del destino le hubiese tocado emparejarse con él? Una sonrisa afligida se posó ahora en su rostro y mirando al suelo, se levantó de su asiento lentamente, como si le costara demasiado hacerlo. Como si una fuerza invisible la empujara hacia abajo.

Le sonrió a Kiba y noto como el le devolvía una mirada recelosa. Había reconocido su falsa sonrisa. Se sonrojó tenuemente por haber sido descubierta. A veces olvidaba lo mucho que se conocían.

Desviando la mirada, se dio la vuelta topandose cara a cara con un rostro violento. Tragando saliva, murmuró el nombre de la muchacha a modo de saludo e intentó pasar por el lado de la pelirroja.

―Te acercas a Sasuke-kun y te mato ¿me oíste? ―susurró la muchacha a su lado, de tal forma que solo ella le escuchara.

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par y asintió angustiada, recordando los golpes que le había dado la pelirroja en el camarín de damas luego de la clase de gimnasia, al enterarse que era Hinata quien había sacado el papel con el nombre del chico que ella quería.

Nerviosa, se dirigió hacia su asiento. Levantando levemente la mirada pudo ver como Naruto hablaba con su compañera de banco haciendo ademanes exagerados y hablando fuertemente, pero Hinata no le escuchaba. Sentía un zumbido perpetuo en sus oídos, como si estuviese bajo el agua y podía sentir la sangre correr por sus sienes. Quizas solo estaba demasiado nerviosa. Las palmas le estaban sudando.

Corrió la silla intentando no hacer ruido. A su lado, sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella y todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que no se relacionaran con los nervios la abandonaron evaporándose en alguna parte de su pecho. Aguantando la respiración, dejó el bolso azul marino sobre la mesa y se sentó rogándoles a todos los dioses hasta el último momento que no le permitieran tropezarse y caer delante del Uchiha.

Se acomodó en su silla cuidando estar todo lo lejos que pudo de su compañero. Sentía demasiadas miradas puestas en ella y sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. Los susurros se escuchaban en todo el salón de clases y de reojo, pudo ver como una muchacha con la que no se hablaba le dirigía una furiosa mirada.

Quitando el contacto visual asustada, miró sus manos apretadas contra su bolso azul marino. No era justo. Ella no se merecía esos sentimientos. No había pedido sacar el papel con el nombre de su compañero.

Sin poder contenerse, miró ligeramente a su lado y notó como este la miraba. Casi atragantándose regresó la mirada a sus manos. Tenía tanta tensión en su cuerpo que hasta un nudo se había formado en su garganta.

No quería estar allí, no quería estar con él. Sasuke Uchiha le intimidaba demasiado y sus enamoradas la aterrorizaban. De ahora en adelante quizas tendría que esconderse en los recesos esperando que ninguna de ellas la viera para golpearla.

Y Naruto ni siquiera le había saludado. No tenía porque sorprenderse de todas formas, ni sentir esa angustia apretándose en su pecho. Ella siempre había sido invisible para él.

"_Siempre"_

_.  
_

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Sasuke miro hacia un lado desinteresado, cansado de mirar el cabello de su compañera de banco. Así que le iba a tocar con la Hyuga. Haciendo una mueca llena de disconformidad se cruzó de brazos

La muchacha a su lado temblaba como si la hubieran sentado esperando que llegara su turno para ir a la horca. No la entendía, cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar en su lugar. Sin embargo ella parecía a punto de desmayarse y se había sentado lo más lejos de él de lo que la silla le permitía. El hecho no pudo hacer más que extrañarle. La muchacha parecía tenerle un miedo atroz (o así se lo había dicho la pequeña mirada que le había dirigido) y aunque en la mañana quizas el hecho de haberla increpado había sido innecesario, Sasuke creía que no era para tanto. Había hablado a mujeres de formas y en tonos mucho peores y ninguna había tenido la pinta de querer salir huyendo.

Jamás había visto a una mujer actuar así a su alrededor.

Pero la muchacha que tenía al lado estaba hecha un puñito en su asiento. Sus hombros tan hundidos que daba la impresión de querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Rodando los ojos se dijo a si mismo que estaba siendo estúpido al gastar su tiempo pensando en la Hyuga. Sin embargo cuando esta se removió incomoda apretando las manos en su regazo se le hizo demasiado. El no era un monstruo para que ella se estuviese comportando así.

No obstante cierta parte de él se regocijo en el hecho de que ella le tuviese miedo. Hacía bien con temerle, porque con él no le iba a ir bien si volvía a ser irresponsable como lo había sido esa mañana cuando también de ella dependía la calificación de su trabajo, por más estúpido que este fuera.

Estaba tan cerrado en sus conclusiones, que en ningún momento se paró a pensar en que desde el primer año de preparatoria, ese era uno de los pocos días en que la muchacha no cumplía con su ritual matutino de abrir cortinas y regar la planta.

―Anko-sensei ―elevó la voz Kiba. Sasuke ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarle ― ¿Se pueden cambiar las parejas?

Kiba diriguó una mirada cargada de desden hacia su persona, diciéndole con claras señales que con eso se refería si es que podía cambiar pareja con el. Tenía una mueca en el rostro tan desdeñosa que Sasuke entrecerro los ojos afilando su lengua. Estaba dispuesto a decirle varias cosas sin embargo Anko como adivinando se le adelantó.

―No, Inuzuka, no se puede ―terció, irritada ―Las parejas ya están conformadas.

― ¡Pero usted puede cambiarlas! ―exigió Kiba gritando repentinamente y apretando sus puños sobre la mesa ― ¡Karin puede emparejarse con Uchiha y yo con Hinata-chan!

―Yo no tengo ningún problema con ese cambio ―se apresuró a opinar Karin, irritada por el desprecio del Inuzuka. Luego le dirigió una coqueta sonrisa al Uchiha, batiendo las gruesas pestañas ―Ningún problema ―recalcó silabeando lentamente.

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

― ¡Ya cállense! ―vociferó Anko dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa que hizo dar un pequeño saltito a Hinata en su puesto. Kiba le gruño cual perro y Sasuke soltó un bufido despectivo ― ¡No habrá ningún maldito cambio de parejas aquí! Y deja de molestar Inuzuka si no quieres que te golpee.

― ¡Usted no puede hacer eso! ―exclamó Kiba, apretando los dientes.

― ¡Pruébame! –Anko entrecerró los ojos y luego de un duelo de miradas con su alumno, este volteó la cabeza cruzándose de brazos enfurruñado. Anko miró a todos como esperando que alguien le contradijera para probarle al chico lo bien que podía golpear a uno de ellos ―Bien, ahora no quiero que ninguno más me venga a decir que es lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Se van a quedar callados y van a escuchar mis instrucciones atentamente por que no se lo repetiré dos veces. Mocosos impertinentes -refunfuño finalmente sacando un cuadernillo.

Sasuke miró hacia la ventana, indiferente. Todo era tan aburrido

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Cuando Hinata llego esa tarde a su casa, caminó hacia su habitación como si cargara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta de su habitación, dejó su bolso sobre la silla del escritorio y gateo hasta el centro de su cama acurrucándose allí; abrazando su suave y blanca almohada contra su pecho.

Estaba sola en casa. Su padre llegaba por la noche y su hermanita en un par de horas, luego de salir de la academia de karate a la cual se había inscrito hace un año.

Suspirando, apretó un poco más la almohada. Aquel había sido para ella interminable. Luego de la clase de educación sexual había salido tan agotada como lo hacía después de las clases de educación física y eso que su esfuerzo más grande fue cambiarse de asiento.

No obstante el esfuerzo psicológico que tuvo que soportar durante esa hora y las que le siguieron, no tenía comparación con nada.

Jamás en la vida hubiese pensado siquiera en querer trabajar con Sasuke Uchiha. Si alguien le hubiese dado a escoger, su última opción hubiese sido él. Sus ojos la intimidaban, su presencia la hacía sentirse aún más insignificante de lo que era y sus palabras para con ella eran duras e insensibles.

Y ahora a ella le tocaba "fingir ser padres" con el. De solo pensarlo sentía que todo el aire huía de sus pulmones. Es que la expresión que había utilizado Anko-sensei había sido tan contundente que no había forma de escapar de ella. Era así de simple. No había otras palabras que pudieran explicar lo que ellos tendrían que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Observó su bolso acomodado en la silla de su escritorio. Le habían dado un grueso libro de letras doradas y tapas rojas con esquinas metalicas, donde tendrían que escribir una especie de diario de vida con lo que aconteciera alrededor de un lactante de tres meces. Al final de la clase, Sasuke se había desentendido del libro apenas había llegado a sus manos dejándole toda la responsabilidad a ella.

_"―Izumi Nagano. Su madre es soltera y trabaja en una repostería desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las diecinueve horas. Suele ser dejado a cargo de una nana mientras Minori, su madre, trabaja hasta esa hora ―"_

Izumi era el pequeño al cual debían ir a visitar al menos dos veces en la semana. De el tendrían que aprender lo máximo posible para una posterior evaluación final. Tendrían, cuando Izumi fuera un poquito más grande, sacarlo a pasear a distintas partes de la ciudad. También su deber era documentar cuando le salieran los primeros dientes y sacar fotos de él todos los meces. Tendrían que acompañar a la madre a los controles de este para llevar una bitácora de su crecimiento y peso además de cualquier enfermedad que se le presentara. En fin, tendrían que ser una especie de padres sustitutos para el bebe.

El rojo cubrió toda su cara Hinata se la cubrió con las manos, avergonzada.

Un nuevo suspiro se escapo de sus labios y cerro los ojos abrazando sus propios brazos, pensando en lo que se le vendría de ahora en adelante. Su nuca ardía allí en donde su compañera de curso Karin le había tironeado encerrándola en el baño luego de ver como Sasuke la interceptaba al final de la clase para entregarle el libro. Le había gritado, furiosa como Hinata nunca la había visto, que no se tratara de pasar de lista con Sasuke, que no se acercara a él. Hinata había intentado explicarle por todos los medios que ella no tenía intención de hacerlo, que a ella no le gustaba su compañero. Si embargo era incapaz de hablar, de su boca solo salían balbuceos y una vez que su compañera por fin la dejó, se había encogido en el piso abrazando sus rodillas; conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y soltando leves quejidos.

Una vez más no había podido defenderse. Una vez más había sido demasiado débil.

"―_Eres débil, Hinata."_

Estaba segura que si su padre supiera lo que había sucedido, en ves de tomar acciones contra el colegio como haría cualquier padre, la reprendería y castigaría por débil, restregándole en la cara con palabras hirientes lo decepcionado que se encontraba de ella y la vergüenza que significaba para la familia. Quizas intentara obligarla a asistir a clases de karate nuevamente.

_"Madre"_

La extrañaba tanto. Seguramente ella sabría que hacer en esos momentos. Ella podría haberla aconsejado o al menos consolado en esos instantes en que de sus ojos escapaban las lagrimas que no había podido dejar escapar en el colegio, para no perder un poco más de su deteriorada dignidad. Una presión se hizo fuerte en su pecho al pensar en que esas situaciones se repetirían por seis meces, hasta que se acabara el proyecto. Hasta que terminara su último año de preparatoria.

_"Sasuke Uchiha"_

Como su madre le aconsejaba cuando era pequeña y se sumía en la tristeza al ser castigada por su padre, intento buscarle el lado bueno. Sasuke era el mejor alumno de su clase; un genio. Seguramente no tendría problemas con la organización y redacción del proyecto.

Por otro lado la intimidaba demasiado como para sostenerle la mirada siquiera.

Con una sonrisa melancólica pensó en lo lindo que hubiese sido trabajar con Naruto. Lo diferente que hubiese sido hacer de madre junto a él.

Entonces como una flecha, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

_"¡Uchiha-san!"_

Por todos era bien sabido que Naruto era el mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha, el único chico al cual le permitía acercarse medianamente a su persona junto con Sakura Haruno. Una suave sonrisa fue aflorando lentamente en sus labios. Ya que Sasuke Uchiha era el mejor amigo de Naruto, quizas mientras durara el trabajo tendría más oportunidades de acercarse al chico de sus sueños, conocerlo, permanecer a su lado y si tenía suerte, caminar a su lado también. Soltando una suave risita llena de ilusión restregó su rostro sonrojado contra la almohada. Su corazón golpeteaba fuerte, bullendo de alegría.

_"Gracias Oka-san"_

Aun sin necesidad de verla, las palabras de su madre seguían acompañándola y dándole ánimos. Había encontrado el lado bueno de su situación.

No obstante el recuerdo de haber pasado toda la hora frente al chico que ella quería y que este no le hubiese dirigido una sola palabra (demasiado concentrado en su compañera de banco), hizo que la sonrisa se borrara lentamente de su rostro.

¿Cómo luchar contra algo que no dependía de ella? ¿Cómo hacer para que Naruto se fijara en alguien tan insignificante como ella, cuando tenía a Sakura Haruno, la mejor alumna de la clase justo al lado de él? Junto a ella, Hinata no era más que una piedrita; pequeña, sin gracia alguna y posada en la tierra dejando que la gente que pasaba por su lado y encima de ella la pateara de un lado a otro, sin poder hacer nada.

"Sakura-san"

El recuerdo de ella observando al Uchiha e ignorando siempre sus comentarios, se le vino a la mente. Sakura nunca se rendía, siempre luchaba por acercarse a un poco más a él, por más que este la ignorara y la rechazara.

Mirando el techo con determinación por primera vez en el día, se dijo a si misma que seguiría su ejemplo. Ella no se rendiría, ella lucharía por acercarse a Naruto por más que este aún no la pudiese ver.

Ella lucharía por poder caminar a su lado.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Sasuke caminó en silencio al lado de Naruto y Sakura. Estos dos iban discutiendo. En realidad Naruto hacia escándalo y Sakura intentaba callarlo. El rubio estaba más feliz de lo que Sasuke nunca le había visto. Decía que como era un trabajo en pareja, entonces Sakura sería su esposa y Sasuke el tío gruñón. Fantaseaba con la idea haciendo ademanes con los brazos aullando de emoción.

El moreno por su parte estaba concentrado en su camino sin poner demaciada atención en sus compañeros. Su mente se había quedado atrás, allá en el aula. Aún no podría creer que Anko les hubiese mandado a hacer de niñeros. Ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba el niño que le tocaría cuidar, solo sabía que de ahora en adelante lo tendría que pasar a ver dos veces a la semana y encima tendría que gastar dinero para comprarle ropa.

Recordó que Shikamaru había alegado que no podían hacer tal proyecto, ya que sería como jugar con la vida e intimidad de las personas, Sasuke había estado de acuerdo con ello. Anko por su parte rebatió que no estaban haciendo nada ilegal y que tenían incluso permiso de Sarutobi, el alcalde de la ciudad de Konoha. Agrego de paso que aquello sería como una encuesta larga y que no solo beneficiaba a los estudiantes sino que también a las familias que se prestarían para ello, ya que aparte de las vestimentas que tendrían que comprar como una de las tareas que debían hacer, la preparatoria daría una _pequeña_ inyección de dinero a cada una de las familias. A Sasuke no le quedaba duda de que esa pequeña inyección de dinero no era tan pequeña, ya que como buen colegio privado que eran, el dinero no les faltaba.

La mujer, antes de irse dando un portazo, había dejado en claro que la mayoría de las familias tenían una situación económica no muy favorable y que como eran solo estudiantes egresados, eran más o menos de su edad.

― ¡Sasuke, Teme! ―le gritó Naruto casi en la oreja. Sasuke se giró hacia el muchacho con los ojos entrecerrados ― ¿Con quien te tocó de pareja, eh?

Sasuke rodó los ojos ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado? Había estado parloteando todo el día sobre ello y encima de todo, la Hyuga se había sentado delante de él.

―Hyuga ―respondió escuetamente.

― ¿Hyuga? ―Naruto parpadeo confundido, luego de un par de segundos todo su rostro se esclareció y mostró una gran sonrisa― ¡Ah, Hinata-chan!

Sasuke siguió caminando sin prestarle atención. Vio como Sakura se adelantaba trotando a ver una gran tienda llena de colores rosa pasteles y osos de peluche.

―Hinata-chan cocina muy bien ―afirmo con una gran sonrisa el rubio, luego sus ojos parecieron brillar aún más si eso era posible -¿Tu crees que mi esposa cocine tan bien como ella? -Naruto soltó un suspiro como si estuviera muy triste -nunca he probado la comida de Sakura-chan. Estoy seguro que es casi tan buena como el ramen.

Sasuke estaba demasiado fastidiado para decirle lo afortunado que era. Cuando recién entraron a la preparatoria, Sakura le había regalado un Bentō para su cumpleaños junto con otra cosa que ya ni recordaba. Su madre lo había obligado a probarlo frente a la joven y como él no podía negarle nada a Mikoto, había accedido. Todo lo bonito que estaba decorado su presente se fue al caño al probar el primer bocado, dándose cuenta que el arroz estaba extremadamente salado y su consistencia era babosa. Sasuke había hecho el esfuerzo más grande de su vida en tragar aquella porquería, preguntándose si Sakura no había tenido al decencia de probarlo ella primero, antes de intentar envenenarlo.

No sabía que tan bien cocinara Sakura ahora, pero prefería no arriesgarse. Dos años después y con dieciocho años cumplidos, Sasuke Uchiha no podía reprimir una mueca de asco cuando recordaba el penoso evento.

―Sakura no es tu esposa, Naruto ―le aclaro el Uchiha.

Esperaba ahorrarle ilusiones rotas y golpes. No es que se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, pero le incomodaba muchas veces ver la mirada triste de Naruto cuando Sakura se excedía en atenciones para con él.

―Si ―concedió Naruto repentinamente y elevó los ojos al cielo ―Pero no tiene nada de malo soñar con que se tiene una familia propia.

Lo último lo había dicho bajo, como si lo dijera para si mismo y tuvo que agudizar sus sentidos para escucharle. Sasuke decidió el silencio. No tenía nada que decirle. Naruto era huérfano, él no. Sasuke no sabía que era no tener padres y no sería tan tonto como para tratar a subir el ánimo sin saber de esas cosas. No solo eso, él no sabía subir los ánimos y además, ese no era su estilo.

― ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto! ―Sakura agitaba su mano desde una tienda para bebes. Desde ese lugar les mostro un par de jueguitos de baberos de distintos colores― ¿Amarillo o azul?

Naruto corrió inmediatamente hacia ella.

-¡Elije el que tu quieras Sakura-chan! -chillo Naruto agarrando por sorpresa a Sakura y dándole vueltas en aire, frente a todas las personas- ¡Cualquier cosa que mi esposa elija estará bien!

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa al observar como todos en la tienda se quedaban mirándolos; las señoras cuchicheaban comentando lo lindos que se veían juntos y algunos incluso los gravaban con sus teléfonos celulares. Cuando Sakura logro deshacerse de su abrazo, le dio un puñetazo gritando de furia. Naruto rodo por el piso con lágrimas en los ojos.

Satisfecha con el resultado, la muchacha asintió y con un airado giro de cadera se dirigió a la cajera a pagar el juego de baberos amarillo, ante la atónita mirada de los clientes.

"Esos dos..."

"Nunca cambian"

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

―Apresúrate Hyuga ―gruño Sasuke unos pasos delante de ella ―No tengo todo el día para esperarte.

Hinata asintió bajando la cabeza y se esforzó por alcanzar a su compañero y no tropezar en el intento. Sasuke caminaba rápido, dando pasos largos y Hinata tenía casi que trotar para ir a la par de él.

En ese momento no podía evitar darse ánimos recordando que todo mal tenía su recompensa. Quizas uno de estos días mientras caminara junto a Sasuke se topara con el chico de sus sueños y si tenía suerte, quizas podrían ir a tomar algo juntos.

Suspirando con anhelo fantaseó con esa posibilidad en todos los posibles escenarios que su soñadora mente podía imaginar. Estaba tan concentrada en sus sueños, que había dejado de prestar atención a su entorno y solo cuando choco contra algo duro y cálido despertó de su ensoñación.

Un olor fresco y masculino se coló por su nariz y Hinata trastabilló hacia atrás logrando mantener el equilibrio solo de milagro. Había chocado contra la espalda de su compañero, y si no hubiese sido por eso, la habrían atropellado ya que se encontraba en una esquina con la luz roja alumbrando frente a ella y los autos pasando veloces.

Sasuke se giró hacia ella entonces con los ojos gélidos y duros. Hinata trago saliva, sintiendo como la sangre subía a sus mejillas rápidamente y un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Era la misma mirada que le dirigía su padre cuando se enfadaba con ella, como si no pudiese creer que hubiera alguien tan estúpida como ella.

― ¿Es mucho pedir para ti que camines bien? ―inquirió Sasuke molesto.

Hinata se apresuro a hacer una profunda reverencia, murmurando un "Lo siento" entrecortado y tembloroso.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y al ver que la luz del semáforo estaba ya en verde, retomó su caminar sin esperarla.

―Como sea, solo apresúrate.

Hinata asintió aunque este no le podía ver y se obligó a si misma a prestar atención en cada paso que diera. No quería ser molesta para su compañero, ni quería que este volviera a mirarla de ese modo. Le asustaba.

Caminando solo un paso atrás de él se dio cuenta (no sin asombro) que muchas chicas en la calle se le quedaban mirando casi con adoración. En cambio el muchacho caminaba sin ver a nadie, con los ojos puestos al frente y el mentón orgullosamente erguido. Derrochaba seguridad en cada paso que daba y Hinata se preguntó si sería muy ambiciosa en pedir a dios que le regalara solo un poquito de ella a su persona.

―Que tanto me ves ―Sasuke la miró desde su altura y Hinata enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello noto que se le había quedado mirando perdida.

― ¡N-Nada! ―tartamudeo y movió las manos frenéticamente ―Y-Yo s-solo...

―Solo pon tus ojos en el camino

Hinata asintió cansadamente y apretó su bolso negro que sujetaba con ambas manos. Suspiró y se tuvo que obligar a mirar al frente. Sentía tanta vergüenza en que el la hubiese encontrado mirándole tan fijamente.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Llegando a un parque, Sasuke no pudo evitar observar de reojo a su compañera preguntándose como podría existir una persona tan distraída en la tierra. Desde que la había abordado fuera del salón (y ella se había pegado a la pared espantada, como si hubiese visto a un espectro) para avisarle que ese día irían a la casa de Izumi (como había descubierto que se llamaba el niño), había prestado atención a cualquier cosa menos en el camino.

La había sentido tropezarse en un par de ocasiones sin emitir un solo sonido, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo. Luego al mirarla de reojo la había encontrado mirando el cielo y en la zona céntrica la había notado observando la nada con los ojos brillantes. Unos cuantos metros más, constato que aún estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la sintió chocar contra su espalda.

Se había girado hacia ella dándole un par de palabras que supuso bastarían para que pusiera atención en el camino y no anduviese chocando más contra él. Sin embargo luego, al sentirla un paso atrás le dio una mirada de reojo para advertirle que no se le pegara tanto. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que lo estaba mirando. Sin temor, sin angustia. Por primera vez le miraba sin parecer aterrorizada.

Sus ojos, inmensos, le observaban con genuina curiosidad, como si estuviese viendo algo extraño que no podía descifrar. Solo para que se dejara de sandeces le había hablado, y ella había abandonado su mirada curiosa, para mostrar nuevamente unos ojos exaltados y con el rojo subiendo por sus mejillas a una velocidad alarmante. Sasuke nunca había visto a una persona que se sonrojara de esa manera y cuando esta soltó un suspiro que supuso era de abatimiento, el estuvo apunto de hacer lo mismo, pero de hastío.

Caminaron por un buen trecho que consistía en un parque con arboles de hojas rojas. Al centro, un montón de coloridos juegos infantiles dispersos con unos pocos infantes disfrutando de ellos.

Un recuerdo añejo se le vino a la mente y cruzo su interior como una saeta, clavándosele en el lugar más sensible de su pecho.

_"¡Más alto, Nii-san!"_

Desechándolo de inmediato se dispuso a observar el cumulo de casas a la que estaban entrando como si el recuerdo no le estuviese atormentando aún, en el subconsciente. No eran muchos los hogares, pero parecía que había uno de cada color del universo.

Era un lugar de colores vivos y chillones que le llego a molestar. Todo parecía lleno de vida y a Sasuke no le hubiese sorprendido en demasía si de un instante para otro las coloridas viviendas se levantaban y empezaban a bailar en torno al sol. Aburrido puso su vista en el camino y al no sentir los casi inaudibles pasos tras de él se giró interrogándose a si mismo si es que su compañera había sido arrollada por un vehículo mientras miraba un perro o algo por el estilo. Se había olvidado de ella desde que habían abandonado la zona céntrica.

No obstante cuando se giró la pudo ver observando con los ojos iluminados el lugar, como si jamás hubiese visto algo más hermoso que aquello. No prestaba atención por donde pisaba y Sasuke se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta de que la Hyuga no había tomado en cuenta sus anteriores palabras. Por primera vez en la vida una mujer ignoraba sus palabras.

Llegaron a su destino y Sasuke se preguntó que tan ingenua podía ser la Hyuga. Le había seguido por toda la ciudad, alejándose de la zona céntrica a un lugar más bien lejano y poco habitado con los ojos cerrados, cosa que podría resultar peligroso para una muchacha si el no fuese quien es. Algo en su interior le decía que Hinata Hyuga seguiría sin una pisca de duda a cualquier extraño que se le apareciese por la calle pidiendo ayuda.

Era muy ingenua, o muy tonta. Sasuke se inclinaba por la segunda opción.

Entrecerrando los ojos se maldijo mentalmente, dandose cuenta que había gastado varios minutos de pensamiento en la muchacha que le seguía y suspirando fuertemente se negó a seguirlo haciendo.

Busco por todos lados un timbre en la alta reja negra coronada de puntas, sin embargo no encontró ninguno y se negó a gritar como cualquier vago en la calle. Gruñendo buscó una piedra lo suficientemente grande y aporreó la reja procurando hacer el máximo ruido posible.

―Ya voy ―escuchó desde adentro y se contuvo de lanzar una maldición.

Estaba tan cabreado que se enojaba por nada.

Pasados unos pocos segundos, una mujer se hizo presente en su visión. "Minori Nagano" se dijo a si mismo. La mujer no estaba nada mal, tenía cabello castaño, corto, y ojos oscuros con ojeras descansando bajo ella. Aquello la hacía lucir ligeramente enferma pero no le quitaba el aire coqueto acentuado por el maquillaje. En sus brazos cargaba a quien debía ser Izumi, el crío del que tendrían que aprender todo lo que significaba ser padres.

_"Ridículo"_

Estuvo tentado a soltar un bufido cuando los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par al verla y había sonreído como colegiala. Aquellas expresiones las había visto tantas veces que ya le causaban cierto malestar.

―Venimos por el asunto del trabajo de la preparatoria Konoha ―Aclaro Sasuke. La mujer recién pareció reparar en la figura de quien estaba un tanto escondida tras él― ¿Aquí es donde vive Nagano Izumi?

―S-si, aquí es ―respondió ella algo cortada, con una sonrisa vacilante.

Sasuke la miró seriamente, esperando que los hiciesen pasar. Tenían que escribir algo al menos en ese horrendo libro de interminables páginas. Pasados los segundos en los que la mujer no quitaba su vista de encima, reaccionó y se dirigió a abrirles con la mirada fija en el.

―Lo siento. Me habían avisado que vendrían esta semana pero me había quedado dormida y no recordé que...

―No importa ―le cortó secamente Sasuke, entrando por la reja metálica antes que Hinata, quien le siguió como un ratoncito.

Y de verdad no le importaba. No le importaba que tuviera que decirle, no le importaba si había estado durmiendo o saltando en un trampolín. Lo único que quería era escribir cuatro palabras sobre el niño y largarse lo antes posible a su casa, donde todo era blanco, o negro o gris.

Sintiendo una profunda mirada tras el reprimió un suspiro. Tendría que estar encerrado durante seis meces con una muchacha que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y con otra que evitaba mirarlo por todos los medios posibles.

No sabía cual de las dos era peor.

.

.

* * *

**.  
**

**Notas de la Autora: **Durante toda la semana estuve al pendiente, descubriendo como se manejaba fanfiction. No desde fuera (leer y comentar) si no desde dentro, viendo los conceptos, las visitas y visitantes (con la cual tenía una gran confusión, por más tonto que suene) y los Traphic Graph. Luego de mucho ajetreo, ya que soy algo dura de cabeza y mi ingles no es lo mejor que digamos, logre ponerme una imagen de perfil. También quiero contarles que ver que personas de lugares lejanos, gente que está a miles de kilómetros, gasto un poco de su tiempo leyendo lo que yo escribí, me lleno de una sensación cálida y dulce. Supongo que la de sentirse realizada, no lo se. Publicar un fanfic es algo que siempre quise hacer, pero que no me había dado el valor para hacerlo. Escribo hace años, en mi libreta. Ideas sueltas. Largos capítulos. Todo se fue a la basura o en el caso de escribirlo en un PC, a la papelera de reciclaje.

También quiero agradecer a la gente que leyó, claro, porque aunque no hayan dejado un comentario, saber que pasaron por mi rinconcito me llena de alegría.

Gracias por todo, y espero que les Haya gustado este capitulo, quizas no es como creian. Quizas es algo más inocente y familiar que lo que "educacion sexual" podría haber dejado entrever.

Tengo que confesar que este capitulo me costó bastante de redactar. La primera parte, sobre todo, en que podemos ver los sentimientos de Hinata al enterarse de que tendría que ser la pareja de Sasuke para el trabajo de educacion sexual que tanto temía. Hinata es muy timida, exesivamente. Sus nervios me ponen nerviosa a mi ya que me cuesta describirla. Somos muy diferentes (me cuesta más escribir sobre cosas que no siento a menudo, al menos no en esa magnitud) y bueno, rehise varias veces esa parte. No quedé muy conforme.

Sobre Sasuke, bueno, quería utilizar este capitulo para hablar un poco de él, pero no mucho. Ya sabemos que el hombre si tiene padres y que es gruñón y despectivo e impaciente y todas esas cosas que conforman la personalidad de Sasuke Uchiha (espero que sea así o lo esté describiendo bien. A decir verdad, el no me cuesta mucho escribir. Le exaspera lo mismo que a mi y es un tanto gruñón) por algo más. Quizas algo referente a su _Nii-san_, aún no lo sabremos.

Avisenme por favor, de cualquier falta de ortografia o redaccion para no volver a cometerla. Ya saben, feedback.

Por cierto, ¡La respuesta a los reviews anonimos!

**Ihara L**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fanfic y gracias por el cumplido, trato de escribir cada día un poquito y te aseguro que solo actualizo cuando creo que no puedo hacer más.

**Magic ann love**: Si, Sasuke es un odioso adorable y creo que lo será hasta el último día. Las clases de educación sexual... a mi me hicieron unas cuantas charlas cuando estuvo de moda el tema. Y Sí, son horrendas. Nos sentaron a todas las niñas juntas, en primera fila (como para que nos asustáramos más del tema de embarazarse a tan temprana edad) y a los muchachos al final (como si no supieran que mientras más atrás para ellos, más bulla meten) y nosotras estábamos allí, sentadas y rojas mientras ellos aprovechaban para hacer todas las preguntas que pudiesen con total soltura de cuerpo. Aprovechándose de la situación en la que podían ser diplomáticamente vulgares.

Espero que el tormento no te dure aún, y gracias por el comentario.

**Cross**: Igual que a Ihara L, me alegro que te haya gustado el fanfic. Me dedico a eso y cuando no me sale nada, vieras lo que me frustra. Gracias por los ánimos y el comentario, espero verte por los review en este capitulo también, jeje.

Bueno mis tres anónimos, he ahí sus respuestas. Gracias a los tres por escribirme y a los que tienen sus cuentas, he respondido sus review antes de actualizar el fanfic, claro. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y escribir sus comentarios. Nos vemos dentro de lo que se pueda y si pueden, dejen su opinion.

**Agradecimientos a**_ : **Cannan, uchihacecy, LaCrazyWriter, Dark Amy-chan, LilyHime100, EyesGray-sama, Himeko-lu, Valentinaneko12, Natsuki-07, Nessieprettysweet, Pochyy, Meyling-LoveU.H, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Ihala L, Magic ann love, Cross, Annie Thompson y starsolf.** _

Saludos a todos y que tengan un buen día

Mitthens.

.

.

_Miércoles, 09 de enero de 2013_

_.  
_


	3. Un regalo para un rubio

.

_**Notas De La Autora**_: Hola a todas, espero que estén bien y les halla gustado el capitulo anterior. Agradezco sinceramente a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, y especialmente a aquellas que se tomaron a molestia de comentar. Me hace muy feliz conocer sus opiniones acerca de los capítulos que voy publicando.

Sin más que decir, ahí va el capitulo.

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

**_"Aprendiendo a ser padres"_**

Capitulo Tres: Un regalo para un rubio.

.

Hinata entro tímidamente a la casa siguiendo los firmes pasos de su compañero. Inmediatamente una sensación dulce la embargo junto con la extraña pero confortante ola de calor que se extendió hasta ella bañándola de pies a cabeza. La salita era muy acogedora. Su piso era de madera clara con una alfombra circular blanca. Las paredes eran amarillas y las cortinas verdes en tonos muy suaves. En la esquina había un mueble con un televisor encima y en un lateral había un mueble con varias fotos. Al centro de toda la habitación, una mesa _kotatsu_ de colcha naranja y de apariencia abrigada.

La habitación era pequeña y a decir verdad, Hinata jamás había entrado a una casa así. Había ido una vez a la casa de su amigo Kiba, pero esta, alejada de todas sus suposiciones, estaba decorada al estilo occidental. Su casa en cambio era un templo antiguo y tradicional, perteneciente a la familia desde que los primeros Hyuga habían llegado a Konoha cuando esta era solo un montón de casitas de madera medio paradas, medio caídas.

Para llegar a ella había que subir una escalera que su abuelo había insistido hasta el último respiro de su vida, en que se mantuviera intacta. Su padre, al parecer, iba por el mismo camino.

Fijando la mirada en la mesa de centro, le brillaron los ojos. Había oído decir que bajo aquellas mesitas se metían las piernas para poder abrigarlas y Hinata siempre había querido tener uno. Por supuesto, era imposible. Su padre jamás la dejaría tener algo tan informal.

Pero estando allí, con la nariz y las orejas heladas, dio una pequeña mirada hacia atrás, observando a la dueña de casa secretamente esperanzada porque los dejara cobijarse.

Minori, quien venía detrás de ellos con el bebe en brazo les sonrió.

―Espero les agrade mi humilde casa ―les dijo con voz cálida y ligeramente avergonzada.

La casa no era muy grande, pero Hinata pensó que no tenía de que avergonzarse. Ella tendría mucho menos si hubiese estado en su situación. Su padre seguramente la hubiese echado de la casa por deshonrar a la familia y apenas le hubiera dejado irse con su ropa. En ese sentido su padre era muy estricto.

Cuando Hinata conoció a Kiba a los quince años, se habían hecho amigos inmediatamente. Un par de meces después se habían emparejado en un trabajo y debido a ello Kiba había ido a su casa ya que su padre no le había dado permiso para ir a la de él. Luego de un par de horas de trabajar en la biblioteca de su casa y cuando se hubo ido su amigo, su padre la había mirado largamente y ella sumamente nerviosa le había preguntado si necesitaba algo. Por lo general su padre no solía prestarle mucha atención. El había negado con la cabeza y le había mandado a estudiar.

Un año y medio después, cuando su amistad con Kiba había estado completamente consolidada, le había pedido a su padre permiso para salir con su amigo Kiba el día de su cumpleaños. Su padre nuevamente la había mirado largamente y ella, nerviosa a medias por la petición que le estaba haciendo y por la mirada, había recordado la vez que Kiba había ido por primera vez a su casa y su padre la había mirado de esa manera.

El, sorprendiéndola de una manera que ya no era capaz de precisar, le había preguntado si tenía algo con ese muchacho, algo más que amigos. Hinata, descolocada y avergonzada, había explicado a su padre que su amigo Kiba era solo eso, un amigo y que ella no tenía intenciones de dejar de serlo y él tampoco. De cualquier forma, su padre había iniciado una charla con ella que le había hecho subir los colores a la cara. Parcamente, sin denotar un solo sentimiento y dejando su diario de lado, le había hablado sobre el honor de una dama (sobre todo de una dama de la familia Hyuga), de la importancia de la virginidad en una mujer y del matrimonio.

Hinata, al borde del desmayo y luchando con el temblor de sus piernas y sus manos, había escuchado atentamente a su padre y cuando este había dado por terminado su monologo, levantando el diario de la mesa elegantemente y poniéndolo delante de su rostro, se había dirigido hacia su habitación casi corriendo, sintiendo como le faltaba aire a sus pulmones y como constantemente su pecho se hundía y el aire se retenía en su garganta.

Profundamente avergonzada se había lanzado a su cama y luego de varios minutos se había repuesto, sin embargo la vergüenza estaba allí y cuando había Llegado Kiba a recogerla, Hinata se había coloreado hasta las orejas recordando la charla con su padre. Nunca había pensado de esa manera de Kiba. Más aún por el modo que se habían conocido. Sin contar con el hecho de que en su corazón ya había alguien más.

―Hyuga

Hinata dio un respingo en su lugar y observó a su compañero un segundo a los ojos, notando lo molestos que estos se veían, antes de bajar el rostro compungida. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos quizas cuanto tiempo. No supo como había llegado a aquello, pero era común en ella.

―Pon atención cuando te hablan ―la reprendió Sasuke y Hinata quiso que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies, de la vergüenza. Asintió amargamente y no levanto la mirada.

―Hyuga-san ―la llamó Minori y ella le miró con los ojos acuosos y un nudo en la garganta ―Te decía si puedes sostener a Izumi-kun mientras yo voy por unas tasas de té.

Hinata la miró a los ojos por un momento. La muchacha pece a que no se notaba con mucha energía, tenía una mirada tan cálida para con ella, tan diferente a la de su compañero, que las lágrimas amenazaron por escapar de sus ojos.

Inspirando y aguantando la respiración asintió y estiro los brazos. Ella sabía como se sostenía un bebe, lo había hecho ya con su hermanita ya que su madre murió poco tiempo después de que ella naciera y su padre se turnaba con ella para sostenerla. Hinata imaginaba que era una muñeca, ya que era tan hermosa como una y su mamá le había encargado que la cuidara como si de una de ellas se tratase. Pero cuando la tomó por primera vez, había notado con el corazón apretado que Hanabi era cien veces más delicada, mil veces más frágil e infinitamente más importante y amada.

Mirando al bebe que sostenía en los brazos, se dio cuenta que no era tan diferente. Al mismísimo instante su corazón se llenó de ternura viendo sus bonitas facciones. Sus ojos eran rasgados, su cabello incipiente oscuro y fino y su naricita pequeña. La boquita roja hacía movimiento de succión, como si estuviese soñando que se amamantaba mientras dormía y respiraba acompasadamente.

No supo en que momento estuvo sentada en el suelo con el bebe en los brazos. Preguntándose si algún día, cuando tuviese un hijo, este tendría el cabello y las facciones tan hermosas como el bebe de sus brazos. ¿Tendría el cabello oscuro? ¿Rubio quizas?

La imagen revoloteó en su mente, en su estomago y finalmente en su boca, logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

_.  
_

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca se había considerado un muchacho con paciencia. Era algo que simplemente no había venido con él cuando había nacido y Sasuke tampoco había intentado ir a buscarla. No era necesaria tener tanta paciencia de todos modos. Desde pequeño siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso, cuando quiso y como quiso; producto del exacerbado cariño que su madre le profesaba y la poca disposición que Fugaku Uchiha tenía para escuchar los reclamos de un niño por el juguete de moda.

Con los años aquello no cambió, lo que cambio, no obstante, fueron sus gustos. Sasuke quería ser como su hermano. Sasuke quería caminar al lado de él y que no dijesen "Allí viene Itachi Uchiha y su hermano menor", sino, "allí vienen Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha". Lo observaba con mal disimulada atención e intentaba copiar su manera de caminar, de sentarse, de hablar, de expresarse, de girarse, de respirar y pensar. El quería ser como su hermano. Un genio, elegante y calmado. No se apresuraba para nada y esperaba, porque todo, tarde o temprano (y sin que el necesitase moverse demasiado de su lugar al lado de la oficina de su padre) todo caía en sus manos.

_"-...La paciencia es una virtud, tonto hermano menor"_

Sasuke finalmente había concluido en que la causa de que el careciera completamente de "la virtud de la paciencia" (entre otras muchas virtudes que pudo haber tenido él) era que Itachi, al nacer primero, la había acaparado totalmente, incluso la que estaba destinada para su persona. En ese tiempo había bastado para alivianar su conciencia.

Pero ahora, ya con dieciocho años cumplidos, Sasuke sabía que eso era mentira y que su falta de paciencia era solo porque el no la tenía y ya.

Y en ese momento sentía su ceja temblar y algo aglutinado en la garganta. Era rabia. Era La falta de tolerancia y paciencia. Era porque la Hyuga estaba allí, sentada muy cómoda y con las rodillas bajo la colcha del kotatsu. Parecía muy cómoda y Sasuke no sabía porque pero aquello le enfadaba. Le gustaría que estuviese tan contrariada como él, que quisiera escribir e irse de inmediato. Sin embargo ella había estado escuchando los últimos diez minutos a la madre con toda la atención del mundo, como si aquello fuese importante.

Su deber era escribir, observar e irse. Escribir sobre el bebe, no un diario de vida sobre la madre.

―...Y no se porqué ―suspiró Minori ―pero Izumi nació con intolerancia a la lactosa.

A su lado, su compañera le envió una mirada de preocupación al bebe que dormitaba felizmente, sin emitir un solo ruidito. Sasuke estuvo tentado a elevar una ceja. Nadie se encariñaba tan rápido con un bebe.

―E-Entonces...―Hinata enrojeció y la ceja de Sasuke, reticente en un principio, se elevó por si sola ―E-Entonces...c-como él...

Minori la miró sin entender en un principio y después soltó un "oh" y una risa baja.

―Que como se alimenta ―entendió la madre y sacó una mamadera de la nada ―el toma una leche especial. Es alternativa, y no trae lactosa. No es lo mismo pero funciona e Izumi-kun no ha tenido ningún problema.

―Oh, entiendo ―Hinata le dio otra mirada cargada de compasión al bebe y Sasuke se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

―Hyuga ―Hinata le miró aprensiva y Sasuke estuvo a punto de gruñir. Su personalidad tan miedosa comenzaba a irritarle ―¿Acaso no piensas anotarlo? A eso vinimos.

Recalcó lo ultimo dejándolo caer sin sutileza alguna. Quería que a ambas le quedara claro que ese era el motivo para que estuviesen allí. Ellos debían ir, observar y escribir y largarse. La Hyuga parecía ocupada en todo menos en eso.

Hinata dio un pequeño respingo y se disculpó, agachando la cabeza. Saco el pesado libro de la mochila y viendo que le costaba un poco ponerlo encima de la mesa, tuvo un ligero, muy ligero y que fácilmente podía ser ignorado, sentimiento de culpa. El libro era grande y tenía muchísimas hojas.

―E-Etto ―Hinata sacó un bolígrafo plateado con lila de su estuche y comenzó a escribir la fecha y hora. Estaba muy atento porque su calificación también dependía de como llevaran el libro ― ¿Q-Qué día es? ―Y enrojeció.

Sasuke la observo parpadeando, sin creer lo último que había dicho. La miró atentamente, preguntándose si les estaría tomando el pelo o intentando hacer una broma. Cuando la noto enrojecer más y más hasta extremos que Sasuke pensó nunca volver a ver en otra persona, se convenció a si mismo de que estaba hablando en serio. De verdad ella no sabía a que fecha estaban.

―Miercoles nueve de octubre ―rió Minori hablando por el, al parecer sin comprender que no era broma ―Eres muy graciosa Hinata-chan

Hinata la miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada, su mirada se perdió un momento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajo la mirada. Finalmente escribió la fecha y dejó una hoja completa en blanco. Sasuke la miró fríamente antes de que pasara hoja.

―¿Que haces? ―preguntó

Hinata le miró de soslayo, algo atemorizada. Si, su voz había salido un tanto más dura de lo que pretendía.

―Y-Yo ―tartamudeo ―D-Deje la primera h-hoja para una f-fotografía

Sasuke asintió y miró para otro lado con mala cara, secretamente ofendido por no haber tenido él aquella idea. Una fotografía en la primera hoja sería algo así como portada. Muy grafico.

―¿Cuando tomaras la fotografía, Hinata-chan? ―Minori hablaba como una madre. Todo en ella rezumaba bondad.

―Etto...―Hinata mordió su labio y Sasuke frunció las cejas ante ese gesto ―C-cuando nos vayamos. S-Si a Uchiha-san n-no le molesta.

Hinata le miró de reojo, en una pregunta claramente que iba destinada a él. Mirando hacia otro lado, habló.

―Me da lo mismo ―respondió secó.

―E-Entonces...―Hinata sacó una pequeña cámara blanca de su mochila y la puso sobre la mesa con ademanes delicados ―L-La tomare c-cuando nos v-vayamos.

Minori asintió y ambas se enfrascaron en una charla que duró bastante sobre la edad, peso, estatura y enfermedad que tenía Izumi. Hinata escribía todo de forma ordenada y prolija. Su letra era bastante limpia y clara, sin trazos innecesarios. Era una letra de alguna forma femenina y agradable. Sasuke tuvo que admitir, por primera vez, que si la Hyuga era buena en algo, era en la caligrafía.

Fastidiado con sus pensamientos inútiles, miró hacia afuera por el ventanal. No muy lejos de allí, en el parque, un niño jugaba con su padre, riendo sobre sus hombros. Una estocada se le clavo en la garganta, cortándole durante un segundo la respiración y su boca se volvió amarga. Hundido en oscuros pensamientos, no notó cuando Hinata dejó de escribir.

Cuando se fueron tampoco advirtió la penetrante mirada tras él, estaba demasiado hundido en un poso que se había creado muchos años atrás y del cual le costaba salir.

Minori se llevó una mano al pecho observando al muchacho casi sin respiración, apretando a su hijo contra sí. Cualquier persona que la hubiese visto, hubiera pensado que ella había visto un _fantasma._

_.  
_

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hinata caminaba a paso pausado tras su compañero. El sol ya se estaba escondiendo sobre sus cabezas y pronto el susurro de la noche comenzaría a envolver la ciudad con su fragancia masculina. A Hinata le gustaba la noche; le gustaba su olor húmedo y fresco y le gustaba como envolvía a la luna, pero al mismo tiempo le temía. Tenía la muy común impresión de las madres que no dejan salir a sus hijos, de que en la noche sucedía todo lo malo. Hinata, quien obligadamente tenía que estar informada sobre las noticias debido a la posición de su padre como empresario, sabía de que en la noche es más fácil coger a las muchachas desprevenidas.

Sin embargo esa noche debía hacer algo importante. Esa noche debía comprar un regalo para la persona que ella quería y era una labor que por mucho miedo que tuviese, haría.

No se debía preocupar demasiado por los permisos, ya que su padre pece a lo estricto que era la mayoría de las ocasiones, no ejercía un control tan exagerado sobre su persona, dejándole ciertas horas (hasta las nueve de la noche y solo hasta esa hora) para que ella pudiese hacer sus quehaceres, ya fuese ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad, al museo por donde solía pasarse a menudo o a la cafetería con su amigo Kiba. Hinata no solía utilizar mucho aquel tiempo, dirigiéndose derecho hacia su casa.

De esa manera, no creyó necesario ver el reloj. No parecía tan entrada la noche.

Pece a no tener ningún impedimento, tenía cierta reticencia y fascinación sobre lo que andar en la ciudad sola, sin ningún acompañante, significaba para ella. Nunca lo había hecho y aquello pece a causarle cierto recelo, una emoción se le instalo en el estomago. Una nueva experiencia. Para Hinata que creía no conocer absolutamente nada del mundo, aquello le causaba una expectación que se le instalaba en el abdomen y le estrujaba el pecho. Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro y apretó ambas manos en torno a su maletín sintiendo coquillas en el estomago.

― ¿Hacia que dirección está tu casa, Hyuga?

Hinata dio un pequeño respingo asustada, y observo los ojos oscuros de Sasuke. Definitivamente la ponían nerviosa. Los ojos de Kiba eran divertidos, no se detenían demasiado tiempo en algún lugar y siempre parecían pasar sobre todo corriendo, sobrevolando. Sin embargo los ojos de Uchiha Sasuke eran oscuros, profundos e insistentes. Se sentían como una estocada tras otra y Hinata notó como sus manos hormigueaban y comenzaban a sudar.

―Y-Yo... ―Hinata no supo que decir ¿Para que Uchiha Sasuke quería saber su dirección? ―Etto...

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos agudizando la mirada y Hinata trago saliva. Las luces de los postes se estaban encendiendo tenuemente y la tarde daba sus últimos respiros. La farola bajo la cual se había instalado el Uchiha, alumbraba muy debilmente su cabello y su chaqueta que colgaba de su mano junto a su maletín, tras el hombro de Sasuke Uchiha.

―Rápido Hyuga, se está haciendo de noche y no quiero volver a mi casa por la mañana.

Hinata finalmente le miró sin entender y Sasuke rodo los ojos aburridos, recargándose sobre la farola.

―Te iré a dejar a tu casa, Hyuga. Si dejo que camines hasta tu casa sola, a esta hora, seguro no llegarías ―simplifico Sasuke y Hinata agrando los ojos ruborizándose. El malinterpretó el gesto y bufó ―No te hagas ilusiones, esto no significa nada.

Hinata no entendió sus ultimas palabras, sin embargo quiso terminar luego con la incomoda situación. Sentía sus rodillas tiesas y estaba segura que reanudar la marcha nuevamente sería una odisea mayor a la que recorrer el centro comercial en busca de un buen regalo para Naruto Uzumaki significaría.

―L-Lo s-siento Uchiha-san ―murmuró haciendo una reverencia ―Y-yo voy al centro c-comercial.

Uchiha Sasuke elevó una ceja observándola y Hinata no supo porque el aire se le atragantó en la garganta y se ruborizó. Esperando su respuesta, retorció las manos en su maletín. En realidad no debería esperar nada. Solo había una posibilidad factible. Que Sasuke Uchiha asintiera y se diera media vuelta en dirección a su casa. Aquello la asustó un tanto y por medio segundo se arrepintió de sus palabras. Aun faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar al centro comercial, donde las luces, la gente y el bullicio la protegerían.

―Yo también voy para allá ―dijo Sasuke Uchiha escuetamente y se giró comenzando a caminar nuevamente, luego se detuvo abruptamente y tenso los hombros. Hinata le observó atónita ―Camina Hyuga. No quiero que me retrases.

Hinata lo observó con el corazón en la mano y cuando Sasuke se giró nuevamente, furibundo, se resigno a seguirle. Unos perros aullaron en un callejón cercano y Hinata, soltando un pequeño gritito casi inaudible del susto, caminó un tanto más cerca de su compañero. Manteniendo una distancia prudencial por supuesto, no quería molestar a su compañero. Por lo poco que había visto de él aquel día, había descubierto que no le agradaba que estuviesen muy cerca de su persona.

_"Quizas Uchiha-san es muy tímido"_

Al fin y al cabo, a ella también le incomodaba que alguien se le acercara mucho. Cosa que siempre era ignorada por su amigo castaño.

Inmediatamente desecho el pensamiento negando con la cabeza. Una muchacha como ella era tímida.

Ella que no podía sostenerle la mirada a nadie. Ella que no tenía muchos amigos. Ella que no se defendía cuando la insultaban o golpeaban. Que se ruborizaba por cada cosa y que se desmayaba en las ocasiones de más tensión, era una persona tímida.

Sasuke Uchiha no lo era. Sasuke Uchiha caminaba con seguridad por donde iba, la gente casi se abría paso por donde el se dirigía y sus ojos oscuros eran intimidantes. No tenía reparos en decirle lo que pensaba por más duro que esto sonara y la gente lo apreciaba pece a que este no hiciera nada por aquello.

Naruto lo apreciaba.

Las luces del centro comercial comenzaron a iluminar su visión y pronto se vio envuelta en un mar de gente riendo, compartiendo y apresurándose con bolsas que a menudo le rozaban los brazos. Hinata observó todo el lugar, las tiendas y la gente extravagante que se veía más extravagante aún, siendo de noche. Las luces de neón inundaban las calles y los carteles que alumbraban. La música resonaba diferente por cada cuadra que pasaba y el olor de cigarrillo se le metió en las fosas nasales. Mujeres voluptuosas reían y pestañeaban a su compañero mientras grupos de chicos pasaban por su lado armando alboroto con sus risas jocosas.

Hinata recordó repentinamente a su amigo Kiba. Lo imaginaba riendo como uno de esos muchachos junto a su amigo Shino, picándolo e intentando animarlo. Hinata recién estaba conociendo a Shino ya que este era del curso paralelo, pero tenía una idea más o menos formada sobre el muchacho, por ello solo podía admirar la perseverancia de su amigo Kiba ante algo imposible como ver a Shino Aburame riendo a carcajada limpia tal como el mismo.

― ¿Tienes que juntarte con alguien, Hyuga?

Hinata observó al Uchiha con avergonzado desconcierto. No se consideraba realmente una persona que se juntara a esas horas de la noche con alguien. Para ello tenía la tarde y de cualquier forma no tenía nadie con quien juntarse. Kiba, su único amigo, la acompañaba todo el día.

De cualquier manera el interés de Sasuke Uchiha sobre lo que pensaba hacer en el centro comercial le extraño lo suficiente para olvidar todos sus pensamientos y en pos de la curiosidad responder a una pregunta que por demás, no debería interesarle a su compañero.

―N-No―murmuró mordiéndose el labio para luego soltarlo y darle una mirada avergonzada ―Y-Yo solo q-quería comprar a-algo a...alguien.

Y se sintió enrojecer y bajó el rostro, ocultando su espanto, _"Oh, no"_ ¿Qué haría ahora? debido a la fascinación que todo ello le causaba, se había olvidado completamente en que Uchiha Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Naruto Uzumaki. "_¿Qué hago ahora?" _ella pensaba comprar un regalo para Naruto, envolverlo con todo el amor de su corazón y escribirle una carta quizas. Una carta que no tendría remitente y que Naruto jamás podría descifrar. Si, lo dejaría en la mañana en su casillero, a esa hora en que nadie de su curso aún llegaba y nadie tendría porqué enterarse de nada.

Era un buen plan.

Hasta esa tarde.

Hinata elevó la mirada para encontrarse con que Sasuke observaba una gran tienda, inmensa. Su luz interior estaba iluminando de un color que oscilaba entre un amarillo suave y el blanco. Los vitrales mostraban ropa de hombre y mujer en tonos negros, blancos y marrones. Era ropa muy bonita, decidió Hinata y observó con atención el nombre de la tienda para avisarle sobre ella a su amigo Kiba. Quizas el no la conociera.

_"Hebi"_ Decía sobre las grandes puertas de vidrio.

―Iré allí. Nos juntaremos aquí en media hora y te pasare a dejar a tu casa ―Habló el Uchiha como ordenando y caminó unos pasos, luego se dio vuelta y le advirtió con la mirada ―Media hora, Hyuga.

Hinata tragó saliva, dividiéndose entre lo que la mirada del Uchiha le causaba y el alivió por saber a ciencia cierta que Sasuke Uchiha jamás se enteraría de su regalo. Finalmente, le gano el entusiasmo que cada año le causaba comprarle un regalo a la persona que ella quería.

Haciendo una respetuosa reverencia se dio vuelta y caminó con pasos suaves pero emocionados hacia la tienda que había visto hacia un rato y en la que había reconocido accesorios de la misma ranita que Naruto tenía como monedero.

_.  
_

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Sasuke caminó hacia la tienda con el mal humor alojado en la garganta, en las sienes y en sus pasos que se estrellaban contra el piso de manera amenazadora.

Estaba harto, cabreado, ebrio de furia. Había hecho algo sin pensar, siguiendo sus instintos y ahora se encontraba cierta parte de él avergonzado. Era algo que no solía experimentar y como un dolor se cabeza le picaba cada dos segundos molestándole en lo más profundo de su ser.

Había salido de la casa ignorando cualquier cosa, demasiado enfrascado en pensamientos para prestarle atención a quien caminaba unos cuantos pasos detrás de él. El parque fue atravesado sin que el recordara nada del presente, caminando por inercia, sin ver realmente. Las luces de los postes se fueron encendiendo lentamente, y el no ponía atención en nada, hasta que unos perros ladraron y escuchó un gritito tras de él. Girándose disimuladamente observó como la muchacha tras él miraba espantada una pelea de perros.

Dándose vuelta y rodando los ojos había caminado un poco más y al escuchar un ruido de pasos irregular la vio luchando por sacar el pequeño y casi inexistente taco de su zapato de una grieta en el suelo. Había estado a punto de rodar los ojos por su cara nerviosa y sus ademanes infructuosos, al intentar sacar el taco de la grieta.

Finalmente llegado a un punto en que debía ir al centro comercial, por un regalo para Naruto que estaría de cumpleaños al día siguiente, se vio en un dilema. No tenía ningún problema en dejarla ir sola a su casa, Sakura se iba sola todo el tiempo. El problema estaba en que no estaba muy seguro si Hinata Hyuga solía caminar por la noche, pero luego de ver su torpeza y su débil carácter, se había descubierto pensando en que quizas y solo quizas, debería llevarla a su casa primero. Era algo de caballeros, su madre se lo había inculcado toda su infancia y pece a que Sasuke, debido a sus montones de enamoradizas compañeras, había olvidado gran parte de los modales que se deben tener con las señoritas, había algo en Hinata Hyuga que lo hacía recordar las palabras de su madre.

Quizas era porque cada ruido que sonaba cercano a ellos la hacía trastabillar tras él o porque había descubierto que era terriblemente despistada, al grado de no saber el día que estaba viviendo. Un delincuente podría secuestrarla en su cara y la Hyuga no se daría cuenta de su situación hasta que estuviese llegando en un barco de mala muerte a alguna ciudad lejana.

Quizas era porque no parecía tener ningún interés en él.

Además, no quería que la policía irrumpiera en su casa a las tres de la madrugada preguntando por el paradero de Hinata Hyuga.

Finalmente hastiado, se había dado la vuelta para avisarle que la iría a dejar a su casa. No había esperado que esta se ruborizara y le mirara con esos ojos inmensos y plateados, como si estuviese maquinando todo en su cabeza. Molesto, le había aclarado que no se hiciera ilusiones. El que la fuese a dejar a su casa no la hacía especial o diferente a las demás chicas ni nada de eso. Odiaba que cualquier detalle que tuviese para una mujer, fuese mal interpretado. Por algo evitaba tenerlos

Durante un pequeño momento se había sombrado al escuchar como esta le rechazara. No se lo había esperado. Cualquier chica se hubiese sentido afortunada de ir con él. No era cosa de vanidad, sino cosa de todos los días. Las chicas lo seguían con la mirada allí donde fuera. Al segundo siguiente, se estaba recordando que la muchacha frente a él era todo menos una fan suya, intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos y caminaba bien lejos de él.

Sasuke la había mirado con sospecha ¿Acaso al Hyuga había adivinado sus pensamientos? quizas era una acosadora más encubierta. Pero al ver que esta no parecía deprimida en ningún sentido porque no pudiese acompañarle, decidió llevarla al centro comercial y luego embarcarla en un taxi.

Hinata Hyuga era una chica, por más poca atención que le dedicara.

Había cerrado los ojos arrepentido profundamente de error. Ahora si que tenía que esperar que todo mundo se enterara al día siguiente de aquello. Si Hinata Hyuga no tenía interés hacia él, como hacía parecer, al día siguiente podía esperar cartas de amor, peluches y bombones. Sasuke estaba harto de todo eso.

La Hyuga había aceptado, para su horror, y finalmente había comenzado a caminar tras él. Demasiado orgulloso para retractarse, se había comido su arrepentimiento. Había perdido la paciencia cuando unos perros habían ladrado y ella se había casi pegado a él ¿Tenía que asustarse por todo?

Finalmente llegando al distrito comercial, se había tenido que girar hastiada y obligatoriamente, para revisar si su compañera, distraída como era, no se había perdido entre el gentío.

La había visto mirado a cada persona con una fascinación casi infantil. Sonriendo de vez en cuando y mirando más de lo prudente a grupos llamativos de punks, góticos y demás.

Rodando los ojos, había proseguido su camino y finalmente había abierto grandes los ojos al darse cuenta que no sabía donde ir ni que hacer. Hinata Hyuga había dicho que venía al centro comercial, pero no había dicho a que y aunque su apariencia era de una persona recatada, que hacía educadas reverencia para disculparse y saludar, podía esperarse cualquier cosa. El no la conocía.

Avergonzado estúpidamente por su intempestiva decisión, había decido preguntarle finalmente si iba a juntarse con alguien, el la dejaría allí mismo y se largaría por un regalo para el rubio. Sentía cierta molestia obligación ya que por su último cumpleaños, Naruto le había regalado una casaca de las que le gustaban y sentía cierto deber moral en regalarle algo a él también para su cumpleaños. Sasuke Uchiha no podía ser menos.

Hinata no tenía con nadie que juntarse, sin embargo la vergüenza de hacer tomado aquella decisión, por estúpido e inusual que sonara en él, lo seguía molestando. Molesto, había girado hacia al primera tienda que le llamó la atención dándose cuenta de que era la misma donde había comprando su chaqueta. Había dejado allí a la Hyuga con la advertencia de que en media hora quería que estuviese en ese lugar.

Y ahora, con el regalo de Naruto envuelto por el muy servicial ofrecimiento de una muchacha trabajadora de la tienda, estaba parado allí esperando que la Hyuga se apareciera sintiéndose más estúpido que en toda su vida.

_.  
_

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Suigetsu solía faltar a la preparatoria algunas veces, solo porque quería hacerlo o porque no había nadie que lo levantara a gritos como antes lo hacía su madre. El venía de una ciudad más bien pequeñita y allí había dejado a toda su familia que de una certera patada en el trasero, lo había mandado a estudiar para poder ser alguien mejor.

A veces se esforzaba verdaderamente por los estudios. A veces no tanto y a veces simplemente se quedaba a dormir durante todo un día.

Esa tarde, casi noche, dormía despaturrado en la cama, con la baba escurriéndosele por la comisura de la boca y corriéndole por el cuello hasta caer en la almohada. Una pierna se apoyaba en el marco de una ventana abierta de al lado de su cama y un brazo colgaba del otro lado.

Una mosca que entro por la ventana se poso sobre la punta de un dedo de su pie y comenzó a bailar sobre ella. Suigetsu frunció el cejo, puso una sonrisa quebrada en el rostro y gorjeó una especie de risa bajo el agua.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Suigetsu balbuceo algunas cosas ininteligibles y de una patada corrió a la mosca. Se dio vuelta en la cama, dejando que la baba se el escurriera por el otro lado y así, abierto de brazos y piernas, con las sabanas apenas tapándole los pies y los shorts azules al aire, escuchó el timbre sonar nuevamente, haciendo un eco amplificado en sus sensibles oídos adormilados.

Gruñendo, abrió los ojos que luchaban por cerrarse y sintiéndose vengativo se quedó allí, escuchando el timbre sonar una y otra vez. Cuando se resigno a que la persona al otro lado de la puerta no se iría, se levantó suspirando y pasando una mano por su cara y su cabello, notando con asco que la mano se le humedecía de saliva.

Sin importarle nada, fue hasta la puerta y abrió. Al otro lado del umbral, una pelirroja de brazos cruzados y mirada mosqueada le regalaba su peor cara.

Le hizo acordar a la mosca que se había parado en el pie para molestarlo y quiso carcajearse en la cara de su compañera, comentándole su acertada analogía.

Una sonrisa sardónica se poso en su cara y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta con toda la chulería que fue capaz.

―Querida Zanahoria ―sonrió ―Pero que te trae a mi humilde morada.

―No molestes, tiburón.

La pelirroja le dirigió una desagradable mirada y empujándolo entro al departamento repudiando el desorden con solo verlo. Finalmente cuando se dio la vuelta y noto que el muchacho solo llevaba unos pantaloncillos y una sonrisa, se sonrojó tenuemente y enfurecida se sentó en el sillón, evitando la visión.

―¡¿Quieres ponerte algo decente tiburón?!―explotó― Hieres mis retinas

El muchacho sonrió con todos los dientes y se sentó en el sillón al frente de ella, estirando los brazos como si estuviese abrazando a dos mujeres a su lado y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. Aquella pose le daba poder y lo sabía. La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos, bufando.

―Esta es mi casa, Zanahoria, y yo hago lo que quiero en ella. Incluido vestirme y desvestirme donde quiera.

La muchacha lo miró unos segundos, analítica y luego como si hubiese tomado una resolución, se elevó unos centímetros, como una cobra. Con toda la seguridad de una

―Al menos podrías tener respeto por los ojos ajenos ―dijo con calma, como si hace unos segundos no hubiese estado gritando― ¿Donde tienes una cerveza?, necesito una.

Suigetsu silbó y rió.

―Dime Zanahoria, ¿Sasuke te rechazo nuevamente?

La mujer farfulló unas cosas inentendibles y se levantó caminando hacia el refrigerador como si fuera la dueña de casa. Suigetsu la siguió con la mirada y cuando la muchacha volvió y le tiro una cerveza, decidió no tomarla. Siempre le divertía ver a la muchacha gesticular y chillar. Quería estar total y absolutamente sobrio para escucharla.

―Lo vi en el centro comercial. Estaba con la maldita ciega.

Suigetsu elevó ambas cejas, instando a la pelirroja a que continuara. En realidad, secretamente lo que quería era que ella le aclarara quien era la ciega. No conocía ninguna y la zanahoria hablaba como si de alguna manera la conociera de toda la vida.

―Estaban en el centro comercial. Iba pasando con el idiota del Inuzuka y los vi...

Karin tenía la boca abierta dispuesta a continuar sin embargo Suigetsu frunció tan evidentemente las cejas que se detuvo.

― ¿Qué hacías con Kiba?

―El asunto del trabajo de educación sexual―aclaró Karin limpiándose pelusas imaginarias de su abrigo oscuro ―Es un idiota ¿Desde cuando tu le llamas por su nombre?

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros con simpleza, acomodándose en su sillón gris.

―Nos sentamos cerca. El tipo no es desagradable cuando lo conoces y no pones mucha atención en Hinata.

Karin se levantó de un salto del sillón elevando los brazos y caminó a grandes zancadas por su departamento, ante la atónita mirada de Suigetsu que no se esperaba el movimiento intempestivo.

― ¡Esa Zorra! ¡Engatusando a Sasuke-kun y encima mientras está saliendo con el perro!

Suigetsu parpadeó ubicándose mentalmente y se cruzó de brazos divertido.

―Inuzuka no sale con Hinata. Es evidente. Solo alguien tan superficial como tu encontraría en esos detalles alguna señal de interés más allá de la amistad ―comenzó Suigetsu, ignorando la mirada de escopeta que le dirigió la mujer al oír que la llamaba superficial ―Supongo que nunca tendré detalles contigo. No vallas a creer que ando detrás de ti. Eso podría herir terriblemente mi reputación, ¿sabes?

― ¿Reputación de que, Suigetsu? ―siseo ella herida en el orgullo, apoyando las manos en la punta de respaldo del sillón e inclinándose, como intentando hallar el ángulo perfecto para que su mirada le calara más hondo al muchacho ― ¿Reputación de dientes de tiburón? ¿De destroza labios? No quiero pensar en cuanta sangre a corrido por esos dientes tan feos que tienes.

Suigetsu la miró con la sonrisa congelada fríamente en los labios y Karin, solo por una milésima de segundo, titubeo, No obstante pronto se recompuso y tomando su cerveza de la mesita de centro, le dio un sorbo.

―De todas formas le pasaré el dato a Yuugo. Ya sabes ―se regocijó Suigetsu ignorando las palabras de la pelirroja y levantándose de su sillón ― Por más serio que parezca, debe tener sus gatitas escondidas por ahí, no va a querer que le espantes la fama ―Karin pretendía abrir la boca, seguramente para soltar un insulto. Sin embargo Suigetsu la detuvo hablando primero y tomándola de un brazo la encamino hacia la puerta ―Ahora, querida zanahoria, ya que has estropeado mi hora de dormir, me gustaría que te retiraras. Tengo cosas que hacer.

― ¿Qué haces tiburón? ¿Me estas corriendo? ¡¿Quién te crees q...?!

Suigetsu terminó de cerrar la puerta en las narices de la pelirroja y sonrió apoyándose en la madera cuando oyó los chillidos que lanzaba Karin fuera. Finalmente escuchó pasos firmes y ofendidos alejándose y lanzó una pequeña risa negando con la cabeza.

― ¡Ay zanahoria!

Dando una mirada al reloj, dio un respingo. Le tocaba trabajar. Maldita zanahoria que el consumía el tiempo. Encima de todo lo había dejado con la duda sobre quien andaba con Sasuke en el centro comercial.

_.  
_

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Ya saliendo del edificio, Karin farfullaba cosas contra el tiburón. _"Insensato, insensible, cerdo inútil". _Lo repetía con el rencor amargo en la lengua. ¿Cómo se atrevía a echarla a ella a la calle, como si fuese un simple perro? Y ese perro estúpido también del Inuzuka, maldito fuera. ¡Todos los hombres eran iguales!

_"Menos Sasuke-kun, claro"_

Ya más tranquila recordando el sereno y frío semblante de su amor platónico, caminó por fuera de lugar donde el conserje conversaba con una muchacha un tanto más baja, de cabello castaño claro despeinado y ropa simple.

― ¿Me puede dar el número de departamento de Hozuki Suigetsu, por favor?

Estuvo a punto de detenerse y elevando una ceja desdeñosa le dirigió una mirada de muy bien disimulado interés. La muchacha en esos momentos agradecía y se daba la vuelta caminando con la mochila negra en su hombro izquierdo. Alcanzó a reconocer el rostro, antes de que este fuera remplazado por la nuca. Minami Rin. Ella, que estaba enterada por supuesto de todo y siendo una de las chicas más populares de la preparatoria, conocía el perfil de aquella chica. Iba en su curso, no se reconocía por nada más que de ves en cuando le ganaba en calificaciones a la frontuda de Sakura Haruno. Karin casi bailaba en su nombre frente a la muchacha perdedora, restregándole en la cara su derrota.

Reconocía a Sakura Haruno como una de sus más despreciables rivales, acercándose a Uchiha Sasuke escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones con una cara de amiga devota e incondicional, cuando esperaba solo la oportunidad para lanzársele encima.

_"No es lo suficiente mujer para luchar por Sasuke-kun de frente, como yo"_

Por ello la molestaba con cualquier escusa.

Lo que la tenía en duda en esos momentos era que Hacía Rin Minami en el departamento de su compañero… amigo, lo que fuera, a esa hora. Ya iban a ser las diez de la noche. Dando una ligera mirada hacia atrás, viendo a la muchacha subir por las escaleras, se encogió de hombros desdeñosa y cuando el conserje le miro compasivamente, ella arrugo la nariz furiosa y con pasos huracanados, se marcho del lugar bufando.

Viejo tonto, mira que venir a pensar que estaba tras el tiburon.

_.  
_

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Sasuke, demasiado irritado con sigo mismo y con el resto del mundo como para estar quieto, buscó con la mirada a su compañera, preguntándose una y otra vez donde estaría. Contiene el impulso de mirar el reloj y bufa por lo bajo, echándole la culpa a la Hyuga de sus desgracias.

Pero ella no la tiene y lo sabe, pero prefiere ignorarlo. Es más fácil echarles la culpa a los demás que a uno mismo y es una actitud recurrente en Sasuke hacerlo. Así se desentiende de dilemas que a otra gente podrían estarla persiguiendo por semanas de manera simple.

A lo lejos la ve, ya que sale seguida de un hombre ciertamente gay que le lanza besos con la mano y ella se sonroja. Enarcando la ceja, Sasuke se pregunta que mujer se sonrojaría porque un (evidente) gay le lance besos pero decide finalmente que la Hyuga es rara y que ello le concede condiciones impropias de alguien estándar.

La ve avanzar entre el gentío con una bolsa naranja y negro apretada contra su pecho. La mochila ahora colgaba de un costado y la bolsa tenía toda su atención. Cuando la muchacha llegó hacia él, con pasos de pajarito asustado y sus hombros bajos, apretando al bolsa contra si como si la protegiera e intentara protegerse con ella, se preguntó que tan importante era ese regalo que había nombrado

Desechando la pregunta de inmediato, porque no era su asunto, la observó escrutadoramente, solo con el fin de intimidarla y que supiera que había hecho mal en haberlo hecho esperar. Sasuke odiaba esperar. Había algo en su reloj biológico que le decía que el había llegado antes de lo necesario, pero su tozudez orgullosa le dio la espalda.

―Vamos ―dijo finalmente.

Esperaron bastante un taxi y por fin luego de cinco minutos en que no pasara ninguno, Sasuke recordó que la locomoción colectiva estaba de paro exigiendo mejores salarios. Irritado y mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar varias maldiciones que, de seguro, hubieran escandalizado a la recatada Hyuga, se giro hacia ella. Sasuke no lo sabía, pero aquel giro furibundo espantó más a Hinata que cualquier juramento que el Uchiha pudo haber lanzado

―¿Por donde queda tu casa?

Hinata parpadeó y mordiéndose el labio, señalo con la mirada una de las calles que desaparecían entre las luces y el bullicio. Sasuke observó, callado, el largo pasaje en el que tendrían que atravesar el poco centro comercial que quedaba y comenzó a caminar con pasos poderosos.

Hinata caminaba unos pasos tras de él dándole su espacio y de esa manera pudo caminar tranquilo. Con Naruto y Sakura acosándolo nunca podía hacerlo. Siempre tenía la mirada de Sakura puesta sobre él o bien los ademanes bruscos de Naruto se extendían más de lo que parecía y terminaba chocando su hombro contra el de él o codeándolo.

En esas ocasiones Sasuke contaba hasta tres. Porque su paciencia no le daba para llegar a un número de dos dígitos.

Las luces, la gente extravagante y el ruido, el olor a cigarro y las risas quedaron atrás y pronto se vieron caminando por calles oscuras un tanto más estrechas, calles con muros bajos y de cemento iluminadas por las luces de los postes y con gatos o perros chillando de ves en cuando, asustando a su compañera que si bien ya no daba saltitos, daba un paso más cerca de él cada vez que ocurría. Sasuke se preguntaba si era un movimiento involuntario. Finalmente concluyó en que se asustaba por que no prestaba atención a su alrededor.

Recordó al muchacho que el día anterior había hablado en su nombre contra él, cuando noto que la Hyuga obviamente no se podía defender sola. Seguramente la Hyuga siempre andaba pegada al Inuzuka, seguramente estaba acostumbrada a que el muchacho le prestara toda su atención y le advirtiera hasta de antemano cuando los perros iban a ladran cerca de ella. Su inconsciente le decía que era algo imposible, pero para alguien tan sobreprotector como lo era Inuzuka, podría esperarse cualquier cosa.

Hinata por su parte miraba la ancha espalda de su compañero. La chaqueta y el maletín azul marino colgaban indolentes de su mano en su hombro izquierdo y las puntas de su cabello recibían la luz de las farolas. Hinata, caminando atrás de él e intentando no hacer bulla, se sentía tan mínima. El era tan alto, tan negro y tan imponente. Y ella era tan pequeña, tan insignificante.

Los pasos de Sasuke hacían eco en las calles conforme iban atravesando las cuadras. Hinata, nerviosa, se preguntó que hora sería. Aquel día Sasuke la había abordado fuera del salón para informarle que aquel día irían a hacer la primera visita para comenzar su trabajo de educación sexual y Hinata, quien había estado evitando todo contacto con el Uchiha, casi se había muerto de susto. No había podido decirle que no, no cuando Sasuke imponía tanta seguridad. Cuando en ves de preguntarle, le avisaba. Hinata no tenía el carácter suficiente para contradecir una voluntad tan fuerte.

Finalmente se había olvidado de llamar a su padre y a esa hora, ya casi llegando a su casa, le parecía inútil. Dando un pequeño vistazo a su reloj, se dio el lujo de trastabillar. _"¿Las diez de la noche?"_ ¿Como se había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? Bueno, no era tan improbable. Habían tenido que cruzar todo el centro comercial y varias cuadras más para llegar a donde vivían Minori e Izumi, habían tenido que dar la vuelta de nuevo hacia el centro comercial, se había dado el lujo de demorarse veinte minutos en hacer sus cosas y finalmente habían tenido que cruzar lo que quedaba del comercio y muchas cuadras más, para llegar a su casa.

Tragando saliva incomoda, se preguntó si estaría siendo una molestia. Seguro Sasuke Uchiha era una persona muy caballerosa y no se lo decía, pero su casa quedaba a media hora del comercio si se iban por aquel lugar. Hinata no demoraba tanto en llegar a su colegio ya que se iba por un camino estratégico marcado por su padre. No pasaba por el comercio para llegar a él como mucho de sus compañeros lo hacían. Ese era el único camino que se le había ocurrido para llegar a su casa desde el lugar en el que se habían encontrado en pleno comercio.

Llegando a la calle en donde estaban los pies de su escalera, se detuvo lentamente. Sasuke al no oír pasos tras el se giró inmutable, (ya más calmado de su irritacion) observándola y preguntándole silenciosamente y con la mirada el motivo por el cual se había detenido. Hinata apretó la bolsa entre sus manos.

―G-Gracias p-por haberme acompañado Uchiha-san ―logró decir, no sin esfuerzo. Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima ―Y-Yo...vivo por aquí, a m-media cuadra.

Sasuke ni siquiera parpadeó. Su rápida mente comenzó a enlazar pensamientos y cuando todos ellos formaron un cubo perfecto, asintió. Hinata hizo una reverencia respetuosa y murmuró una despedida. Sasuke asintió tranquilo, preguntándose ahora si al día siguiente tendría que esperar cartas de amor y que todo el mundo le señalara comentando la pequeña aventura. La Hyuga no tenía cara de querer hacerlo, sin embargo las mujeres a su alrededor (al menos) estaban locas y podía esperarse cualquier cosa. No confiaba en ninguna de ellas.

Asintió suavemente, analítico y finalmente dio media vuelta, su departamento quedaba a dos calles de allí. Cuando hubo dado varios pasos y no escuchaba nada, sin saber porque se giro hacia la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos.

De Hinata Hyuga no había huella. Sin duda tenía pies ligeros.

Dándose la vuelta nuevamente, sitió algo chocar con su rodilla. La bolsa, opaca y negra, descansaba a su lado.

Mañana era el cumpleaños de Naruto.

.

.

* * *

.

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola queridas lectoras! Este capitulo, he de confesar, lo tenía escrito hace tres semanas. Por alguna razón extraña, recién acabo de estar satisfecha con el. Lo he revisado bastante, y cambiado bastantes partes y cortado algunas otras que luego de que se pasó la adrenalina de la inspiración que hace volar los dedos, me di cuenta que era más de lo que debía escribir en el capitulo. De antemano, disculpa por cualquier error de redacción u ortografía. Ahí ustedes me avisan.

Las ultima partes estab escritas desde la perspectiva del autor y por ello pueden ver como se sienten más de un personaje al mismo tiempo. Me encantaría saber si les gustaron estas partes, para hacer más de ellas. A mi en realidad me gustó bastante escribirlas y tener su opinión al respecto no me vendría anda de mal. También introduje un poco de Suigetsu y Karin, que también tendrán importancia en este fanfic ya que, bueno, adoro a Suigetsu. Me disculpo por el Occ de Rin Minami, también tendrá su momento en el fic, quizas les llegue a gustar. No lo se. Ustedes me avisan. Jeje

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya que lo escribí con muchas ganas, en esos momentos en que una empieza a teclear y se da cuenta que podría escribir todo el fanfic de un tirón.

Estaba pensando en **cambiar el _Rated_**, ya que me di cuenta que esto no será (no se si definitivamente) un _Rated **M**_, había pensado en _Rated M_ para asegurarme de no pasarme en nada, pero pensándolo bien, quizas lo ponga un _Rated_ más abajo. Me gustaría que me aconsejaran que hacer. Por favor.

Otra cosa, _**gleidys**_, una de las queridas chicas que se toma el tiempo para escribir un comentario, preguntó sobre la cantidad de capítulos que tendría este fic. Es un amor lento el de Sasuke y Hinata, me gustaría que tuvieran buenos recuerdos, mucha historia, para que el amor no sea una cosa que nazca de la nada. Hinata, como todo ser humano, tiene sus cosas buenas y malas, y me gustaría que Sasuke conozca y comprenda cada una de ellas. Y también no me gustaría que Hinata, de un minuto para otro, no olvide al amor de su vida para enamorarse de Sasuke, que es terriblemente opuesto a Naruto. Para que ambos se interesen el uno en el otro, deben pasar muchas cosas y mucho tiempo. Yo creo que tendrá muchos capítulos, veinte o más y espero no decepcionarlos.

Ahora, Ratonas, quiero responder a los reviews anónimos que me han llegado esta vez.

**Dama fanen**: Estoy muy contenta de que seas mi nueva lectora y espero te mantengas con el tiempo c: tu problema con la escritura y la publicación se solucionará cuando menos lo esperes, como yo ¿ves? solo es cosa de motivarse. Cuando escribas y recibas comentarios, como el tuyo, que me alientan para seguir escribiendo, te darás cuenta de que has llenado un pequeño vacio, o que haz realizado un deseo que comprendía parte importante de ser, de tu interior o de tu alma. Yo me siento realizada escribiendo, estoy segura que todas quienes escribimos, lo sentimos.

Suerte con tu problema y te aseguro que cuando escribas, seré una de las que lea tu fanfic. n.n

**gleidys**: Gracias por haber dejado tu comentario y bienvenida a mi rinconcito. El tercer capitulo me tarde un poco en publicarlo pero aquí está. Tu pregunta esta respondida allí arriba, con negritas y todo y espero que estés satisfecha con la respuesta. No es muy concreta pero algo es algo ¿no? jeje. Conmigo nunca se sabe, ni yo se muy bien cuantos capis tendrá. Es solo una aproximación.

**sasuhina forever**: es muy lindo que te animes a leerlo y que quieras seguir haciéndolo. Gracias por los halagos, linda y estaré esperando tu opinión con respecto a este capitulo c:

**angel perdido**: Te aseguro que no dejaré de que escribir el fanfic ¡Antes morir! es el primero, es importante y es algo que llena un espacio de mi vida. Algo en lo que pienso día a día y que no quiero perder. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos espero.

**Lila**: No importa si no puedes escribir bien, te aseguro que todo tu mensaje se entendió a la perfeccion. Estoy agradecida de que te hayas pasado por mi fic y espero volver a verte en el proximo capitulo. ¡Nos vemos linda! cuidate mucho y espero que este capitulo no te decepcione. Avanzará lento el fic, pero avanzará. n.n

También quiero agradecer, obviamente, a las personas con cuentas que me escribieron y decirles, (se que se dieron cuenta) que su respuesta ya está en su inbox o en algun lugar de fanfiction esperando por que las lean.

**Agradecimientos a**_ : _**_Valentinaneko12, Pochyy, Nessieprettysweet, Aika Yami, Himeko-lu, Uchihacecy, Cannan, Meilyng-LoveU.H, Dark Amy-chan, Natsuki-07, Lucychibi, Annie Thompson, LaCrazyWriter, Dama fanen, Yumiko Phantomhive, gleidys, EyesGray-sama, Ahome Uchiha-Hiuga, Nanii.98, sasuhina forever, angel perdido, best hyuuga, lilipili y Lila  
_**

Besos y abrazos, saludos a todos.

Mitthens.

.

.

_Miercoles, 30 de enero de 2013._

.


	4. Canción de cuna

.

_**Notas De La Autora**_: Siento mucho la demora que me ha llevado a no publicar un solo capitulo desde hace un par de meces, la verdad, no tengo escusas ni pienso aburrirlos con líos personales que tienen nada que ver con la historia. Lo que si puedo decir es que agradezco los comentarios y espero que les guste este capitulo. Esta escrito con todo mi esfuerzo y cariño.

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_**"Aprendiendo a ser padres"**_

Capitulo cuatro: Canción de cuna

.

Hinata Hyuga no era una princesa de cuentos. No despertaba en su castillo con los rayos de sol que se colaban delicadamente a través de su ventana. Hinata Hyuga no abría los ojos para cantar dulces melodías mientras los pajarillos y demás animales silvestres danzaban alrededor de ella.

En vez de eso, solía abrir los ojos debido al sonido de su despertador con forma de rana. Le costaba mucho abrir los ojos y remoloneaba en la cama hasta que se resignaba a que el mundo no se detendría por "cinco minutos más" aunque ella lo deseara.

Se desperezaba como un gato y cuando por fin sus músculos estaban listos para la actividad que no habían tenido por la noche, abría las cortinas para que el sol y el viento entraran a su habitación y se duchaba.

Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo el recuerdo de los ojos vivaces de aquel que le robaba el aliento le espantaba el poco sueño que le quedaba y cuando ya estaba vestida, no había pisca de aquella muchacha adormilada de hacia una hora atrás se arrebujaba en sus cálidas mantas. Animada, Hacia el desayuno para su familia y preparaba el obento que ella y su pequeña hermana llevarían a la escuela.

Sin embargo aquel día, cuando Hinata abrió los ojos; aquello que hacía que sus parpados no quisieran levantarse había huido, de alguna forma, espantado ante el primer signo de lucidez.

Se había despertado agitada, una extraña emoción bailaba en su interior y solo cuando vio el calendario en su celular pudo saber porque. Se ahogo de la nada, presa de una extraña emoción que le hacia respirar hondo y sonreír tontamente. Aquel día estaba de cumpleaños Naruto.

Inyectada de energía hecho un vistazo a al bolsa negra que descansaba sobre la silla del escritorio antes de meterse a la tina.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hinata se recargo tras un pilar con el alma en el pecho. Su pequeña silueta se sujetó en el firme poste y no se atrevió a asomarse. Sentía sus piernas temblar como si hubiese corrido un maratón pece a solo haber recorrido un par de metros.

Había sentido la mirada potente y penetrante de alguien, enviándole escalofríos desde sus pantorrillas a la nuca y sin girarse había corrido como si le estuvieran pinchando la espalda con un tridente. No estaba muy segura si quien estaba del otro lado del pasillo había alcanzado a verla. El lugar sin los rayos solares era opaco y oscuro.

Su respiración poco a poco fue normalizándose, la tensión en sus manos disminuyendo y los latidos de su corazón se volvían regulares y no parecían querer escapársele del pecho. Llevándose una mano a ese lugar se giró cuidadosamente y asomándose apenas miró hacia el lugar donde antes había estado.

Parpadeando confundida, se dio cuenta que una persona más estaba en el casillero de Naruto. Observó como la persona se quedaba un tiempo allí y sacaba de paso el presente que ella había dejado para esculcarlo y volverlo a dejar en el lugar. Cuando vio que este comenzaba a girar se dio vuelta rápidamente escondiéndose en el pilar y se quedó allí por unos segundos, esperando que la quien fuera que estuviese allí se marchara.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos apoyada en el pilar antes de salir y luego los abrió para continuar su camino esperando que Sasuke Uchiha no hubiese llegado primero. No quería que se repitiera el penoso evento de hace un par de días. Sus demandas la ponían nerviosa, cual regañina de su padre y sus ojos eran igual de duros a los de él.

No pudo evitar dar un saltito espantada en su lugar y pegarse al pilar a sus espaldas cuando noto a Sasuke Uchiha, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada oscura frente a ella. Sus ojos afilados estaban clavados en ella como reclamando y Hinata se asusto. ¿Y si era él la persona que había estado en el casillero de Naruto? ¿Y si había descubierto que ella era quien había dejado el presente? Todo su trabajo se iría directamente a la basura. Todo el esfuerzo que puso para que nadie se enterara.

― ¿Acaso piensas quedarte aspirando el aroma de las flores toda la mañana Hyuga? ―le espetó Sasuke duramente. Hinata se sonrojó y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo las rosas al lado de ella. ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle el Uchiha? Un atisbo de alivio corrió como agua tibia por su pecho.

―Y-Yo...―Hinata bajó la mirada y junto los dedos sin saber que más hacer.

―Camina ―ordenando, Sasuke se dio media vuelta.

Hinata lo siguió asintiendo débilmente. Sin dudas se reprocho el tener una actitud tan sumisa con él. Ella era una muchacha acostumbrada a recibir órdenes o seguir mandatos, no solía oponerse mucho a nada y no sabía si su padre estaba orgulloso o no de eso cuando la mandaba a hacer algo y ella obedecía sin chistar. Por el rictus de su boca, jamás podría descifrarlo.

Pero obedecerle a Sasuke Uchiha era otra cosa. Su padre constantemente decía que un Hyuga no bajaba la cabeza ante nadie y eso era lo que constantemente hacía cuando estaba cerca de él. Sin embargo no podía hacer otra cosa, los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha la intimidaban tanto como lo hacían los de su padre.

Caminaron por un par de minutos en silencio, Hinata siempre unos pasos tras de Sasuke y cuando llegaron al salón, el Uchiha se apoyo en la pared exterior y se cruzó de brazos.

―Me avisas cuando termines ―le dijo simplemente a ella. Hinata parpadeó confundida y el rodo los ojos ― ¿Acaso planeas que nuevamente abra las cortinas yo, Hyuga?

Hinata esta vez comprendiendo, soltó un pequeño "oh" y asintió. Sasuke también lo hizo y ella se dedico a sus quehaceres diarios con la calma con la que un ama de casa lo haría. Lo hacía con cierta alegría, no podía negarlo. En un casa tenían alguno que otro sirviente que limpiaba todo y aunque a ella se el permitía cocinar, no hacia mucho más que eso.

Mientras sacaba una botella con agua de su mochila para regar el lirio, comenzó a tararear una dulce melodía.

Se sentó en su lugar emocionada, olvidando completamente a su compañero que la esperaba afuera y abrió el cuaderno como todos los días para estudiar. Un par de minutos después se hizo evidente que no podía hacerlo cuando todos sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de cierto rubio. Un suspiro se escapo de su garganta al imaginar el rostro de Naruto Uzumaki cuando viera su regalo. A todo esto no debería estar por llegar a clase. A esta hora la mayoría de los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar. Sasuke Uchiha soltaría su común bufido y...

Se atraganto.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Girando la cabeza lista para levantarse a avisar, se topo con unos brazos cruzados y unos ojos amenazadores entrecerrados. Todo su menudo cuerpo entro en tensión esperando el regaño que Sasuke Uchiha tenía preparado para ella.

― ¿No te dije que me avisaras? ¿Eres tonta, sorda o qué?―Ante la agresividad de las palabras, Hinata dio un respingo.

―L-Lo siento ―susurró bajando la cabeza y apretó las manos luchando contra su impulso de jugar con sus dedos. No podía creer que se había olvidado de él. Lentamente entraba en pánico al notar que el muchacho no se movía de su lugar frente a ella. Sasuke Uchiha estaba ahí, observándola en todo su porte como si quisiera lanzarla por la ventana ―Y-Yo...Yo m-me olvide.

No sabía mentir. Tuvo que admitirlo. No estaba acostumbrada a compañía matutina y siguió su rutina tal cual, olvidándose de aquel pequeño gran detalle de ojos negros.

Sasuke la miró atentamente sin pestañear y luego soltando un bufido lleno de desprecio y descredito, se fue a sentar en su lugar. Nerviosa por la penetrante mirada que el cosquilleaba en la nuca, Hinata se removió en su asiento.

_"Por favor, por favor, por favor. Que empiece luego la clase"_

_._

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Sasuke se sentó en su lugar conteniendo su mala leche. Había estado parado como estúpido por diez minutos fuera del salón esperando que la Hyuga se dignara a aparecer y decirle que no había polvo en el salón solo para descubrir que la muy sinvergüenza estaba cómodamente sentada en su lugar estudiando.

Inmediatamente se había enfurecido, sin embargo no supo precisar si el enojo fue más grande que la sorpresa al escuchar perplejo que Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, se había olvidado de él, de Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata Hyuga se había olvidado Sasuke Uchiha. En todos sus años de colegio jamás se había sentido tan humillado. Sasuke estaba tan acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención que aquello lo hizo sentir extraño. Su arrogancia le hizo obviar el echo de que Sasuke Uchiha también poseía cierto grado de vanidad (bien alimentada vanidad) y que la verdadera razón de su furia confusa era su ego herido.

Entonces como un salvavidas, su mente le recordó entonces que Hinata Hyuga es rara y que no recordaba siquiera el día que estaba viviendo.

Claro que tener ese conocimiento no evaporaba su mal humor.

-¡Teme! -entro gritando Naruto e inmediatamente tras el Sakura. El rubio agitaba un par de bolsas en una mano y se habría paso entre la gente -¡Teme, no sabes lo que encontré en mi casillero!

-¡Ten cuidado Baka!- le grito Kiba enojado, a quien Naruto le había dado un codazo en su intempestiva carrera hacia él.

-Oi Kiba -saludo Naruto escuetamente y siguió caminando. Kiba bufo y se marcho de la clase maldiciendo- ¡No sabes Teme!

Naruto hizo el escándalo que tanto temía el moreno y luego de una pequeña discusión en que el rubio le reprochara a su sabiondo amigo -puño en alto- si era un adivino al predecir con antelación cuales eran sus regalos, Sakura intervino frenando la discusión nerviosamente.

El moreno vio como su amigo sacaba la chaqueta negra con capucha y la extendía frente a él. Sakura a su lado miraba enternecida los gestos inocentes e infantiles que tenía Naruto. Este se puso la prenda y se levantó de su asiento.

-¡A que me veo mejor que Sasuke-Teme!

Sakura rió solo un poco y negó con la cabeza. Sasuke rodo los ojos mirando hacia otro lado. En ese momento noto como Hinata Hyuga miraba de reojo a su amigo con cierto color en las mejillas. El enojo momentáneamente olvidado volvió a el.

―Que tanto miras Hyuga ―le gruñó.

Estaba a un par de asientos adelante pero entre ellos no había ninguna persona, ya que estos aún no llegaban. Hinata se puso de todos colores y miró hacia el y sus amigos sin saber que hacer, cada vez más nerviosa. Sasuke se regocijó en su vergüenza. Naruto en cambio se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y se empinó en una pose que había visto de un chico idol en una revista. Sasuke elevó una ceja al ver enrojecer a su compañera de trabajo y no saber donde poner la mirada.

― ¿No es cierto Hinata-chan? – preguntó Naruto sin pudor alguno, modelando en todos los ángulos posibles ― ¿No es cierto que me veo más guapo que Sasuke-teme?

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hinata le observó sintiendo como su corazón se disparaba. Quería decirle que para ella el era el chico más guapo que existía, que era más guapo que Sasuke y que cualquier chico (aunque claro está, nunca había puesto real atención en el Uchiha tampoco. Solo sabía que era apuesto por la primera imagen que había tenido de él cuando lo había conocido). Sin embargo no podía decirlo, ya que estaría siendo descortés con Sasuke y de todas formas las palabras se enredaban en su lengua. Esta casi le cosquilleaba por hablar.

―Y-Yo ―murmuró y acercó una mano a su boca. El corazón quería salírsele y miró hacia abajo mordiéndose el labio, ya que comenzaba a temblarle en ese extraño tic que tenía de cuando se ponía nerviosa.

― ¿No es cierto Hinata-chan? ―Naruto se hincó y la miró ladeando la cabeza intentando capturar su mirada. Hinata solo le dirigió un vistazo fugaz y cerro los ojos sintiendo como se iba quedando sin aire.

―Ya déjala Naruto ―Sakura puso una mano sobre su hombro sonriendo suavemente a Hinata. Sin embargo Naruto realmente tenía la duda. Quería saber por una fémina si se veía bien y Sakura siempre diría que nadie era más perfecto que su Sasuke-kun.

―No seas tímida, Hinata-chan. Solo dilo, Sasuke-teme no se enojara.

Hinata lo escucho y supo que si no lo decía ahora, que tenía la oportunidad, no lo haría nunca. Aquella era la oportunidad y el mismo se la estaba regalando. "Se fuerte, se valiente. Dile". Se infundió ánimos a ella misma. Tenía que hacerlo. Mandando su cortesía hacia Sasuke Uchiha a un lugar donde no pudiese contenerla, Inspiró fuertemente y abrió los ojos, miró brevemente a los hermosos ojos de Naruto y bajó la mirada.

―Y-Yo...―empezó. No era tan fácil como en su mente. ―Y-Yo creó...creo que Naruto-kun ―se mordió el labio y cerro fuertemente los ojos― ¡Yo creo q-que Naruto-kun s-se ve muy bien!

Cuando terminó abrió los ojos como platos dándose cuenta que todo estaba en silencio. El alivio y terror por sus anteriores palabras le llenaron el pecho. Sin embargo cuando noto que el profesor acababa de llegar y no corría una sola mosca que cortara aquel silencio, el terror desterró de una patada al alivio y solo sintió como su pecho se presionaba y el aire se retenía en su garganta. La sangre subió hasta sus mejillas expandiéndose hasta su frente y orejas_._ Un sollozo ahogado escapo de su boca.

Naruto que jamás se había sentido tan halagado en su vida abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y acostumbrado a no tener vergüenza alguna en público, cerró los brazos alrededor de Hinata con una enorme sonrisa en la boca. Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédula, soltando un suspiro. Sakura elevó las cejas y Sasuke, que había estado mirando con curiosidad el rojo escarlata que tomaba el rostro de la muchacha, recordó su agravio hacia él y deseo, con rencor, que se pusiera morada.

-¡Lo sabía! Soy más guapo que Sasuke-Teme! ¿Oíste eso, _teme_? Soy más guapo que tú ¡Ha!

Y para Hinata todo fue a negro. Lo ultimo que sintió, felizmente, fueron los brazos de Naruto en torno a ella, como fuego sobre su piel. Lo ultimo que vio, fueron los ojos negros, profundos y fríos de Sasuke Uchiha sobre ella.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Sakura almorzaba junto a sus amigos bajo un fresno más bien alejado de la preparatoria. Elegían ese lugar porque no solía ser frecuentado. Todos estaban sentados como en un picnic, con una mantita escocesa amarilla bajo ellos que Sakura se escarbaba de cuidar bien y lavar, siempre guardándola en su casillero.

―Hinata-chan se desmayo ―Naruto suspiró pero luego sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, achinándole sus ojos― Al menos estuvo en clases de gastronomía y me regalo el ramen que preparo como regalo de cumpleaños. Hinata-chan es muy gentil, siempre me regala la comida que prepara.

Sakura le dirigió una fugaz mirada y mastico su obento pensativamente. Hinata era la mejor de su clase en gastronomía, mientras que Sakura aunque hiciese su máximo intento, simplemente la comida le quedaba mal. Había leído las recetas minuciosamente y ejecutado al pie de la letra las indicaciones cual experimento en un laboratorio de química. Sin embargo su comida siempre quedaba sin sal, o demasiado salada. Sobrecosida o mal cocida. Un sentimiento de envidia se acunaba en su interior, luchando por esconderse incluso de ella misma. Pero Sakura sabía que estaba allí y se avergonzaba de ello. La muchacha era la mejor de su clase en todo. La mejor deportista, la más rápida en matemáticas, las ciencias se le daban muy bien además de que en música le gustaba tocar la flauta y era la mejor en ello.

Simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a ser la segunda en algo y sabía que aquello estaba mal, que estaba siendo demasiado competitiva y que la envidia no era un buen sentimiento. Sin embargo la emoción estaba en su interior y se hacía más palpable cuando en las clases de gastronomía, Hinata le regalaba su comida a Naruto y este la comía con lagrimillas en los ojos.

―Si ya te llenaste el estomago comiendo, deja de hacer escándalo.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, había estado inusualmente enfadado todo el día y por las miradas que de ves en cuando se le escapaban hacia su compañera de trabajo, algo le decía que aquel inusual comportamiento tenía mucho que ver con la muchacha.

― ¡Eres un envidiosa teme! Todo por que tu no trajiste tu obento ―Naruto bramo y luego saboreó su ramen, frente a sus ojos con malicia ―Y eso te pasa por no aceptar la comida que Sakura-chan te ofreció tan amablemente, Baka.

Sakura lo sabía y por ello mismo había ofrecido su comida. Aquel día Sasuke había olvidado su obento y al rechazar su comida como consecuencia había tenido que hacer cola en la cafetería, una eterna cola a la que no estaba acostumbrado para nada. Aquello le había cabreado en demasía o así lo hacia notar el tic de su ceja izquierda mientras esperaba parado, con muchachas suspirando alrededor de él.

―Hmph

La de ojos verdes observó a Sasuke. El era tan guapo, tan inteligente, el mejor en todo realmente. Era como un sueño hecho realidad y Sakura, que había estado todos esos años luchando de diversas formas por él, sentía que se mecería estar a su lado más que nadie. Albergaba una esperanza de que con el tiempo, quizas, si es que Sasuke le daba una oportunidad…

Inspiro soñadora.

Ella podía darle cariño, podía acunarlo entre sus brazos, podía ponerle un trapo frío en la cabeza cuando estuviese enfermo y podía ser todo lo que el quisiera. Se esforzaba por serlo, por agradarle, porque estuviese cómodo con ella.

Pero Sasuke no dejaba que se acercara. Solo la mantenía a una distancia segura, como algo inevitable. Como aquel primo lejano, odioso y desubicado que llega a tu casa y tienes que soportar por días por la simple razón de que pertenecía a tu familia.

―Hey, fengo una buba ―Naruto con la boca llena de fideos hablo y Sasuke le gruño asqueado. Naruto trago con gran esfuerzo y se palmeó el pecho sintiendo con dolor como todo lo que había tragado de golpe bajaba por su esófago ―Tengo una duda ―dijo al fin ―Si Sasuke-teme me regalo la chaqueta y Sakura-chan el llavero de Gama-chan, ¿quien me regalo la bufanda y los pases gratis para el Ichiraku?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se apoyo en el tronco del árbol con los ojos cerrados. Naruto en cambio se limpio las manos con una servilleta y esculco la muy abrigada bufanda.

―Debió haber sido alguien que te conocía mucho.

Naruto acaricio las franjas naranjas que tenia en un extremo la bufanda y el logotipo de Gama-chan. Sakura miró el pasto que bordeaba la mantita. Ella si que sabía quien podía haberle regalado aquella bufanda que Naruto enredaba en su cuello con un suspiro.

En esos momentos debía estar comiendo un exquisito obento preparado por ella misma.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

No se podría decir, a ciencia cierta, que estuviese poniendo atención a la clase. Simplemente seguía con la mirada absorta a su profesor, que se paseaba con una mano metida en el bolsillo y un libro de dudosa reputación en la otra. Sin embargo dictaba sus clases a cabalidad y todos le ponían atención porque Kakashi Hatake no repetía dos veces. No podía hacerlo porque no le daba la gana, y porque llegaba tan tarde a sus clases que solo le alcanzaba el tiempo para decir lo que debía decir y responder lo que debía responder.

Se decía de él que era un genio, que se había graduado a los quince años de la preparatoria y que tenía solo veintiún años. Quizas era por eso que lo dejaban usar esa marcara oscura y rara que le dejaba a la vista solamente el ojo derecho. Muchos rumores circulaban alrededor de él y ella le ponía atención a cada uno de ellos. No es que fuera metiche, pero estaba bien admitido para ella que estaba loca por el cabello blanco de Kakashi-sensei.

Había pasado, simplemente. Ella no sabía como precisarlo, pero desde que sus ojos se habían conectado con los ojos oscuros y enigmáticos del profesor, no había podido esperar a que la siguiente clase de él llegase pronto para volver a escucharlo, aunque fuese solo media hora.

Ahogando un suspiro, apoyo el mentón en la mano derecha. Era tan guapo, y su voz era tan ronca que le daba escalofríos escucharlo.

―Entonces, señorita Minami, ¿Cual es la importancia de la planificación en la administración de empresas?

Rin parpadeó intentando no soltar una sonrisa bobalicona y carraspeando bajito, se enderezo en su asiento.

―La importancia de la planificación en la administración de empresas es que propicia el desarrollo de la empresa, reduce al máximo los riesgos y maximiza el aprovechamiento de los recursos y tiempo.

Salvo por el ruido de una lapicera cayendo y una disculpa tímida, no se oyó nada. Kakashi miró a Rin penetrantemente, y ella le sostuvo la mirada testarudamente. Estaba serio, aunque solo se veía un ojo de su cara, Rin a base de mucho escrutinio había aprendido a distinguir cuando su profesor estaba enojado, aburrido o divertido. Algo en el silencio, el las cejas apenas fruncidas y los ojos alicaídos, le decía que pece a haber contestado al pregunta correctamente, su profesor sabía que ella no había puesto la mas mínima atención en la clase.

Rin no era de las chicas que se dejaban amedrentar y aparentando una firmeza que no tenía en esos momentos (no con él mirándola de esa manera) no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que el caminó un par de pasos hacia su escritorio.

―Bien ―dijo, y continuó con su lección.

Rin le dio gracias a Kami por haber estudiado la noche anterior toda la clase que se dictaría aquel día.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Sasuke caminaba hacia la biblioteca con las manos en los bolsillos y un gesto un tanto fastidiado, ignorando las miradas nerviosas y anhelantes que dejaba a su paso. Necesitaba hablar con la Hyuga. El problema se había gestado luego de la penúltima clase cuando un dirigente estudiantil les había informado que a falta de un profesor, la clase sería suspendida y quien quisiera se podía retirar o quedarse a hacer hora libre. Se había parado con sus amigos y a unos pocos metros Hinata conversaba con Kiba. Sasuke pretendía ir a hablarle en ese mismo momento pero entonces Naruto lo tomo del brazo parloteándole algo acerca de no sabía que cosa y cuando se había dado la vuelta, La Hyuga ya no estaba, sino solo el pulgoso de su amigo.

Preguntarle que había sido de la muchacha lo había puesto de mal humor. El Inuzuka lo había mirado con desconfianza y enojo, dispuesto a no decirle absolutamente nada. Sasuke, luego de mucho debate, le había informado gruñendo que decir que solo quería preguntarle (o avisarle) a Hyuga sobre si ese día podían ir a ver al crío. Kiba no había estado convencido, pero al final le termino diciendo su ubicación a regañadientes: La biblioteca.

Le molestaba un tanto lo sobreprotector que el muchacho era con la Hyuga. El no estaba acostumbrado a darle explicaciones a nadie y no quería tenerlo encima si se le llegaba a desaparecer la Hyuga, ni mucho menos tener que estarle casi pidiendo permiso para hablarle a la Hyuga. Entrecerrando los ojos giro en un recodo. Una chica choco contra el y Sasuke le agarro fuertemente del brazo antes de que callera. Rodo los ojos cuando la muchacha retorció las manos y suspiro batiendo las pestañas, frente a el, sin ningún disimulo.

Las mujeres eran tan obvias. Tan poco sorprendentes que aburrían. Todas actuaban igual.

Llego entonces a la biblioteca. Estaba vacía, desierta, y solo se escuchaba el ruido de la pluma de la bibliotecaria correr sobre el papel. Sasuke observó sus profundas ojeras dispuestas contra él en el más frío saludo que se le pudo dar. La biblioteca era grande, así que se demoró unos cuantos minutos en encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

Estaba en una mesa solitaria, tenía varias cosas regadas en la mesa y la cabeza hundida sobre lo que hacía. Noto como la luz de la tarde se regaba en la mesa de madera de roble y sobre el cabello y la piel de Hinata. La muchacha lucía muy concentrada. Tenía un libro sobre flores abierto sobre la mesa, tijeras, bisturís y pétalos de varios colores sospechosamente parecidos a los que albergaba el colegio en algunas partes cuidadas. Un cuaderno grueso y de tapas color rosa estaba abierto a la mitad donde con mucho cuidado la muchacha insertaba una flor.

Aun estaba enfadado con ella, pero finalmente decidió que no debía darle tanta importancia a alguien tan insignificante en su vida como lo era la muchacha, así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se dispuso a buscarla para el asunto del trabajo.

A medida que se acercaba a la mesa Sasuke centro su mirada en algo que antes no le había llamado la atención y que luego de solo tenerlo un momento en la cabeza, lo desecho por estúpido. Las pestañas de Hinata eran inmensas. Sasuke había visto a muchas chicas batirle las pestañas de todas las maneras posibles. Sin embargo las hebras de Hinata eran profundamente oscuras, espesas y largas, acariciaban sus pómulos ruborizados. Pero sobre todo, eran naturales.

―Hyuga

Hinata dio un respingo en su lugar observándolo y al instante una mueca de dolor se el formó en el rostro. Sasuke enarco una ceja, sin entender el porque de su gesto y miró hacia abajo, viendo como la Hyuga soltaba sobre la mesa un pequeño bisturí y de su dedo comenzaba a bajar lenta pero incesantemente un hilo de sangre.

―A-Ah...

Tras el breve momento de sorpresa, vino la culpa que desapareció tan luego como había llegado a él. No dijo nada, pero luego al ver que la Hyuga no hacía nada más que rebuscar en su mochila mirando con nerviosismo su dedo, se levantó bufando y dándole la vuelta a la mesa, tomó a Hinata de la muñeca, estirando el brazo hacia el para observar el corte. No era muy extenso, pero parecía profundo. La muchacha lo miró sorprendida poniendo cierta reticencia en el acto. Sasuke la observó y haciendo un mohín se saco un pañuelo del bolsillo. Doblándolo varias veces se lo entrego a la muchacha y esta lo recibió con ambas manos mirándolo absorta, como si pudiera creer lo que descansaba en sus manos.

―Apriétalo y ve a la enfermería a que te den una banda.

Hinata lo miró nuevamente y muy, muy lentamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Hinata siempre le miraba con miedo o simplemente no lo miraba así que ver aquella sonrisa se le hizo desconcertante. Que le dedicara una sonrisa, por más pequeña que fuese, se le hacia extraño. La Hyuga era extraña. Extraña y torpe.

―A-Arigato Uchiha-san

―Hmph

Hinata hizo una respetuosa reverencia y Sasuke asintió mirando hacia las estanterías en busca de algo con que distraerse. Para su maldita suerte solo eran flores y botánica. Nada que el leyera. Escucho como Hinata guardaba todas sus cosas de manera lenta y pausada y afianzaba el cierre con un largo sonido.

―H-Hasta luego Uchiha-san ― La vio apretando el pañuelo sobre su dedo y haciendo una nueva reverencia antes de retirarse con pasos inaudibles.

Se apoyo en la estantería observando como la muchacha se alejaba. La Hyuga era extraña. Se había disculpado cuando el la había interrumpido cuando trabajaba en algo de cuidado con una herramienta de filo, y sin embargo, ella le había dicho gracias. Aquella palabra resonaba en su cabeza. Nadie solía agradecerle cosas, porque nunca hacia nada por nadie.

Recordando súbitamente a lo que venía a la biblioteca, se quiso golpear mentalmente. Maldita fuese esa Hyuga. Le había distraído todo el tiempo con sus torpezas hasta que se había olvidado completamente de su propósito. De cualquier manera tenía que seguirla, como un estúpido, porque ese era su único día disponible en la semana.

Maldita fuera Hinata Hyuga.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hinata toco el timbre de la casita roja. Se veía muy acogedora, de un solo piso y pequeña. Las luces ya prendidas le daban un aire familiar que en el templo Hyuga normalmente no existía. Minori salió, cargando a su bebe que se entretenía mirando los arboles de la calle. La mujer iba muy arreglada. Hinata noto el maquillaje en sus facciones que la hacia ver más mujer, más segura y más madura y pece a que tenían solo un año de diferencia, se sintió como una niña de catorce años. Ella no usaba maquillaje, no era capaz de hacer que sus labios se vieran más rojos de lo usual ni que sus ojos sobresalieran de manera exótica en su rostro.

―Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun ―saludo la mujer con una sonrisa. Les abrió la puerta y los hizo entrar frunciendo el ceño tapándole la cabecita a su hijo con una frazada ― ¡Que viento!

Y era verdad, mientras caminaban a la casa de Minori Nagano, la tarde se iba oscureciendo más y más, los postes se iban encendiendo y Hinata, sonrojada, luchaba con su falda constantemente para que estaba no se le levantara y dejara ver más de lo permitido.

Ambos entraron y una ola de calor les azoto el rostro y el cuerpo. Izumi gorjeo alguna especie de risita y Hinata le sonrió cálidamente. En la mesa kotatsu estaban puestas un par de tasas de te caliente y unos panqueques y tartas.

―Puedes servirse muchachos. Están recién preparados.

―N-No debió haberse molestado, M-Minori-san -Hinata se sonrojó suavemente pero su mirada vago hacia los panqueques y la tasa de te con algo de nostalgia.

Cuando ella era pequeña y llegaba del jardín infantil, su madre le tenía alguna sorpresa exquisita preparada y ambas hacían el te. Cuando su madre había muerto aquella tradición se olvido por un tiempo, hasta que Hanabi entro a la escuela y ella pudo desempeñar el papel de su madre con Hanabi. Cuando la pequeña llegaba de sus clases de Karate, Hinata le tenía listo un te caliente y algún postre. Hanabi adoraba los dulces.

―De todas formas, ya esta hecho y yo no tengo ningún problema con esto. Lo hago todos los días Hinata-chan ―Minori le pico una mejilla con ternura ―Recuerda que soy una repostera.

Hinata sonrió animadamente y se sentó en su lugar.

Ambas comenzaron a conversar mientras Minori arrullaba a su bebe. Hinata no hablaba tanto pero asentía de vez en cuando y ponía total atención a su plática. Pasados algunos minutos, la mujer frente a ella desvió su mirada hacia el muchacho y sus mejillas se sonrojaron tenuemente. Los labios de Hinata se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, notando que tenía la misma mirada anhelante de Sakura Haruno ¿Seria posible que todas las muchachas tuviesen la misma reacción con su compañero de trabajo? Hinata no lo entendía, Sasuke Uchiha era apuesto, pero más allá de eso era un muchacho frío y apagado.

No como Naruto, que era capaz de iluminar un lugar con su sola sonrisa.

― ¿No comes nada Sasuke-kun? ―la voz de Minori se había suavecito y ralentizado, como un arrullo ― ¿No te gustaron?

―No me gustan los dulces ―dijo este parcamente y bebió un poco de te.

Minori asintió y se retorció las manos, nerviosa. Hinata notando el inusual gesto en ella se puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y se atrevió a preguntarle.

―S-Sucede algo, Minori-san?

La muchacha guardo silencio observando sus manos. Hinata le espero pacientemente hasta que la muchacha terminara el debate que parecía sostener en su mente. Ella era paciente. No solía presionar a la gente. Sin embargo si podía ayudar en algo a la mujer, al menos debía intentarlo.

―Es que...―Minori desvió la mirada hacia su compañero de trabajo con un nerviosismo palpable. Este la miró inmutable, gélido, lo que pareció acrecentar sus nervios ―Debo ir de compras por leche, ya que se me acabo esta mañana. Pero... no quise salir porque cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde y corría mucho viento. No tengo con quien dejar a Izumi y yo me preguntaba si...

―Quieres dejarnos a cargo de él mientras tu te vas de compras.

Dicho así sonaba bastante mal y aunque Hinata ya debía estar acostumbrada, jamás dejaba de sorprenderse de lo duras que salían las palabras a través de los labios de Sasuke Uchiha. Observo entonces como este taladraba con la mirada a Minori y esta se encogía en su lugar. Tragando saliva tomo valor y se dispuso a hacer algo que en condiciones normales no haría. Sin embargo estaba la salud de un bebe en juego y no podía tener tan mal corazón como para actuar de otra manera.

―Y-Yo...―murmuró y trago saliva nuevamente, aguantándose las ganas de observar por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke ―Y-Yo no tengo n-ningún problema con c-cuidar a Izumi-chan.

Minori le agradeció con la mirada, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decirle algo, Sasuke se le adelanto.

―Entonces yo también me debo quedar ―dijo entre reproche y resignación enfadada. Se podía ver a todas luces que aquello no le agradaba. Hinata le observó sorprendida y Sasuke rodo los ojos ―Si caminas sola de noche estoy seguro que no llegas a tu casa. No es que me interese, pero no quiero policías en mi casa.

Hinata se sonrojo intensamente pero asintió no queriendo echar a perder la amabilidad del muchacho con sus palabras. De cualquier forma no tenía que decirle. Solo le dedico un "gracias" muy bajito mientras que Minori hacia una reverencia agradecida.

―Arigato Hinata-chan ―su voz se volvió casi un suspiro ―Gracias también Sasuke-kun, fue muy amable de tu parte.

―Como sea ―Sasuke se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia el cielo que poco a poco de oscurecía. No sabía si era su impresión, o comenzaban a caer unas gotas. Hinata siguió su mirada y observó el parque a lo lejos. Las hojas rojizas volaban en todas direcciones y Hinata se apiado de los arboles que quedaban desnudos ante el próximo invierno.

―Entonces...―Minori se levanto con un inusual esfuerzo y entrego a Hinata su hijo. Sasuke levantó una ceja ante los ojos oscuros puestos en él ―Volveré en media hora, máximo. Lo prometo.

Hinata asintió amable y le pico suavemente la nariz al muchacho que enredaba las manos en su larga cabellera. Este rio y a Hinata sele alumbraron los ojos. Minori salió de la casa y todo quedó en silencio entonces, exceptuando por el silbido de los arboles cuando el viento se precipitaba entre su ramas y sus escasas hojas.

A los pocos minutos el lactante comenzó a llorar y cuando mecerlo no funciono como método para tranquilizar al bebe, ambos se miraron. Hinata temerosa ante lo que intuía y Sasuke desconcertado. Aquellos serían los treinta minutos más largos de su vida.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Hinata se paseaba de un lado a otro, con Izumi en brazos llorando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

Afuera la ventisca se había convertido en una ligera lluvia y la ligera lluvia en una tormenta o así hacia parecer el techo de la casa. Hinata se sentía anonadada y horrorizada tanto por el mal tiempo que por el bebe en sus brazos que no paraba de llorar.

Sasuke se masajeó el puente de la nariz comenzando a alterarse. El no era alguien con paciencia, es más, era probablemente intolerante y jamás había estado más de cinco minutos en un lugar donde un crio se deshiciera llorando. Ya llevaba diez en aquella salita de luces cálidas, aire caliente y una especie de asfixia le hizo acercar la cara a la ventana y respirar profundamente. Los pasos de su compañera poco a poco iban tomando pesadez y aunque Sasuke no la veía, podía escuchar sus susurros intentando calmar a Izumi. Cuando el bebe, llorando convulsivamente se atraganto y tosió un par de veces, Sasuke se dijo que ya estaba bueno.

― ¡Haz algo ya, Hyuga! ―Grito con la paciencia colmada. Hinata soltó un gimoteo tanto por la desesperación como por el bramido de su compañero.

―Y-Yo no se que hacer ―Estaba tan nerviosa que no noto que casi no había tartamudeado.

―Inventa algo ¿Quieres? ―gruño Sasuke respirando hondo. Una vena palpitaba en su sien anunciando el inminente dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba ―Que se yo. Solo cállalo.

Hinata miró hacia todos lados de la casa buscando algo con que entretener al bebe. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un sonajero y batiéndolo frente al bebe le sonrió. Sin embargo, aquella mueca a medias reír-a medias llorar pareció espantar el bebe que se soltó en un llanto aún más fuerte. Hinata por su parte gimió meciendo al bebe y al verla, casi deshecha y al borde de las lagrimas, Sasuke temió que esta también se echara a llorar y el tuviese que encargarse de callarlos a ambos.

―Bien ―dijo Sasuke comenzando a utilizar su lógica. Se sentó en el tatami cerca de la ventana y frunció el ceño ―No podemos darle leche, porque se le acabo.

Hinata asintió.

―T-Tampoco puede tener frio ―agrego la muchacha observando las muchas capas de ropa que portaba el bebe ―Esta m-muy abrigado.

―Puede estar sucio ―aventuró Sasuke observando penetrantemente a Hinata. El no se encargaría de limpiar al crio. Nunca. Aunque reprobara.

Hinata negó con la cabeza lentamente.

―Minori-san lo dejo m-mudado antes de irse ―dijo y de todas formas intento agudizar su olfato, pero no olio nada. Después se mordió el labio pensativamente ―D-De cualquier forma yo…L-Lo revisare.

Sasuke asintió sin ver toda la maniobra que la muchacha desplegaba en torno al bebe. No quería ver la suciedad ni olerla mucho menos. Se giró cuando intuyo que ya había terminado, la observó cargando al bebe en brazos nuevamente.

―E-Esta limpio ―murmuró esta apenas, mirando al bebe con confusión. Este gimoteaba largamente.

Sasuke asintió y miró hacia afuera. Los arboles de la plaza, a lo lejos, eran azotados por el viento que silbaba entre ellos. Las hojas se desprendían y caían al suelo debido al peso agregado del agua en ellas. El techo de la casa sonaba bastante más fuerte de lo que abría sonado en su casa debido a los golpes de las gotas de lluvia. Sasuke se vio levemente impresionado de que la casucha aún se mantuviese en pie y sin goteras.

Recordó entonces que la vez pasada a esa hora, Izumi se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos de su madre. Por lo poco que sabía de los bebes (y había investigado solo para evitarse situaciones como esa), si Izumi había sido criado siguiendo algún tipo de horario, en aquellos momentos sería su hora de la siesta. Frunciendo el ceño se dijo a si mismo que había leído claramente que con un poco de suerte podían dormir toda la noche de corrido. Izumi era un muchacho caprichoso entonces.

―Izumi tiene sueño ―sentencio. Se sorprendió que de sus labios no hubiera escapado "el crio" tal cual había reproducido su cabeza.

Hinata se giró hacia él sorprendida.

― ¿U-Usted cree? ―pregunto Hinata y Sasuke rodo los ojos, tanto por la formalidad que usaba en una persona que tenía su misma edad, que por lo inaudible de su voz.

―Hazlo dormir.

― ¿P-Pero como? La lluvia…―titubeo Hinata ―N-Ni yo podría…

Ya con la paciencia perdida Sasuke la miró directamente a los ojos.

― ¿Acaso prefieres dejar que llore hasta que llegue Minori? –le espetó, duramente ― ¿Qué clase de madre desnaturalizada serás algún día?

Los ojos claros de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Sasuke reprimía un gruñido. La muchacha bajó el rostro mordiéndose el labio y apretó levemente al bebe contra su pecho.

_"Genial"_

Sasuke bufó y se terminó de apoyar en la pared mirando obstinadamente hacia afuera, concentrándose en la lluvia, en las hojas y en el viento. Le había dado la solución y ella se ponía reticente. Le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y ya. No sabía porque tanto alboroto. Al parecer esos temas para las muchachas eran muy importantes. De cualquier forma estaba seguro que de haber sido Sakura no estaría llorando en esos momentos. Hinata Hyuga era extraña, torpe e irritante.

"Deja de lloriquear" quiso decirle. Sin embargo, prefirió ignorarla. No quería verla ni escuchar sus gimoteos, ni mucho menos los de Izumi. Maldita sea. Quería irse de allí. Cerrando los ojos se obligo a si mismo a no seguir escuchando, en concentrarse en el parque y poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta, sus oídos fueron perdiendo sensibilidad, hasta que solo la lluvia logro quedar en ellos por un largo tiempo.

―"_En el cielo azul"_

El sonido llego dulce y claro a los oídos de Sasuke en una melodía conocida. Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, con la vista aún fija en las afueras. Lentamente se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y se encontró a Hinata cantando suavemente mientras le sonreía al bebe secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

―"…_Vuelan aves sin fin" ―_Sasuke con la mente en blanco, dejo que sus ojos se cerraran para evocar _― "Abajo en la tierra respira el solaz"_

La lluvia poco a poco iba deteniéndose y solo quedaba el murmullo arrullador de Hinata. El llanto del bebe iba amainando hasta convertirse en un par de gimoteos que no tardaron en extinguirse.

― "_Una ala aquí, otra ala allá. Y Todas las noches durmiendo estará "― _Hinata observó atentamente como el bebe la miraba con sus enormes ojos oscuros _―_ _"Se levanta el sol, el rocío se va. Los pájaros cantan ¿Hola como estas?"_

Los ojos se Izumi se fueron cerrando lentamente y luego de que el bebe diera un gran bostezo, terminaron de hacerlo. Hinata sonrió conmovida al notar la perfecta belleza de aquella criatura que dormía frágil y vulnerable en sus brazos.

― "_Que bonito es vivir, en un mundo así. Te damos las gracias por ser tan feliz "_

Espero unos segundos en los que aguardó la respiración hasta que el bebe respiró acompasadamente anunciando su reciente entrada al mundo de los sueños. Levantó la cabeza entonces, para darle la noticia a Sasuke aunque este ya se hubiese dado cuenta.

―U-Uchiha-san…

Las palabras se quedaron retenidas en su boca al notar a su compañero de trabajo apoyado en la ventana y con los ojos cerrados. Respiraba pausadamente, delatando su estado. Sus brazos estaban cruzados en un gesto inflexible, más sus gestos se habían suavizado de tal forma que hasta le hicieron recordar un fresco que había visto en algún lugar en el cual criaturas del cielo bajaban a la tierra para vivir entre los humanos.

Sasuke Uchiha se había dormido.

Y Hinata no entendió si le sorprendió más aquel hecho, o que su rostro denotara aquella impersonal aura de **paz**.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o

.

―Lo siento de nuevo chicos ―se disculpó Minori nuevamente ―Se me olvido decirles que a esta hora Izumi dormía. Estaba tan apurada que…

Sasuke, demasiado distraído para prestarle atención, solo asintió. Su compañera, en cambio, le dio unas cuantas palabras amables a la mujer y finalmente cuando terminaron de hablar, se dio la vuelta, con el paraguas rojo en la mano.

Ambos se observaron largamente y las mejillas de Hinata fueron ganando color hasta que bajo la cabeza intentando esconder la cara. El cielo se estaba viniendo abajo en forma de lluvia, eran **dos** y tenían solo **un** paraguas, encima prestado.

Presos de un entendimiento impropio de dos personas totalmente desconocidas, Hinata abrió el paraguas y se acercó a Sasuke cuidando se no rozarse. Pronto ambos se dieron cuenta que el hombro de Hinata se estaba empapando y que el paraguas rozaba la coronilla de Sasuke cada dos por tres. Bufando, Sasuke le quitó el paraguas y tomando a Hinata de un brazo, la empujo hacia el hasta que estuvieron hombro con hombro. Hinata dio un respingo y luego de darle una mirada azorada, bajo el rostro.

En el centro comercial había poca gente y la que había, corría frenéticamente por las calles tal cual lo harían las hormigas ante el peligro. Todos se protegían la cabeza y de vez en cuando se giraban a mirarlos con envidia.

Ignorando todo, Sasuke metió su otra mano al bolsillo cuidando de que su bolso no callera de todas formas. Se sentía tranquilo. Mientras había dormido en la casa de Minori, se había sentido lleno de una tranquilidad que ya no formaba parte de su vida, y mucho menos de sus sueños. Había soñado con su infancia, su feliz infancia lleno de caprichos cumplidos, de galletas horneadas; de felices días entre trenes y juguetes de acción. Sasuke había soñado con su feliz infancia antes de que su padre mandase a botar todos sus juguetes y los reemplazara por libros y más libros.

Al despertar, su chaqueta olvidada sobre el humilde perchero de la casa, se encontraba protegiendo sus brazos y su torso del frío que entraba por las rendijas de la ventana. Pece a no saber (y saber, a la vez, que nunca lo sabría) cual de las dos mujeres lo había arropado mientras dormía; una parte fría, cruel y dura en sí, se ablandó por un pequeño y efímero instante de agradecimiento.

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que Hinata no se notaba ya nerviosa a su lado (más bien se comportaba extraño, como siempre, mirando hacia la nada bobaliconamente y suspirando de vez en cuando), sino había sido el gesto algo brusco que había tenido él, lo cual la había coloreado de tal forma. Su rápida mente concluyo en que caminar con Hinata Hyuga, hombro con hombro, no era tan malo como parecía. Porque ella en vez de intentar aprovecharse de la situación, miraba hacia todos lados sin prestarle más atención. Porque sabía que de alguna u otra forma, Hinata Hyuga no le diría a nadie lo que había sucedido ese día, tal cual lo había hecho cuando la fue a dejar a su casa.

Atravesaron toda la ciudad caminando lentamente y Sasuke tuvo una leve sorpresa al notar, cuando ya estaban llegando al camino en que cada uno se dividía para ir a su hogar, que aquella especie de paseo no le había desagradado.

Luego de un pequeño debate (porque luego de su rotundo _"no",_ Hinata solo asintió), sobre quien se quedaba con el paraguas, Sasuke puso la capucha de su chaqueta sobre su despeinada cabellera y partió rumbo a su departamento intentando protegerse algo de la lluvia durante las pocas calles que debía recorrer.

.

.

* * *

.

**Notas de la Autora:** No he querido responder los reviews antes de publicar la historia como suelo hacer para que **fuese** una sorpresa x3. Si, lo se, mi fic no tiene cientos de seguidores ni la gente de desvive por saber si es que publico o no día a día, pero quería que fuese una sorpresa para aquellos a quienes les interesa leer el fic. Muchas gracias a todos quienes leyeron el capitulo anterior y este, que me costo tanto escribir. Me anima bastante leer sus reviews, todos son importantes. Prometo pronto responder por inbox a los mensajes no anónimos como siempre, durante estos días.

Al respecto de la informacion sobre administracion de empresas (no tengo idea sobre ello) la encontre en alguna pagina que ya no recuerdo, pero debe estar por algun lugar.

Responderé a los anónimos por mientras. Por cierto ¿Alguien aparte de mí está emocionada por todo el asunto de que Sasuke defenderá su aldea? Honestamente el manga quedó tan emocionante que no puedo imaginarme lo que seguirá en el próximo capitulo, aunque me emociona intentar hacerlo y maquinar, en mi loca mente, la manera en que Sasuke se pueda enamorar de Hinata sorpresiva y locamente.

Bueno, a los reviews.

**Dama fanen**: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Tanto tiempo! Si, la verdad es que creo que la historia va para largo, se me están ocurriendo algunas cosas que quizas cambiare, quizas no, nada está fijo en este fic y por eso quizas también me demore en estructurarlo y hacer cada capitulo. Espero que me sigas hasta el final n.n

**sasuhina forever**: Muchas gracias por la ayuda con el Rated, creo que lo cambie al instante o no se que, pero por arte de magia es K+ x3. Te cuidas mucho y espero verte en otro capitulo. Me esforzare por actualizar más continuamente u.u me estoy volviendo una floja x3

**gleidys**: La verdad es que si, yo también lo he pensado (sobre lo del lemmon) y quizas también tenga sus partes subidas de tono. Obviamente necesitare algunas ayudas por aquí y por allá. Me di cuenta de que si, es una parte fundamental y que le da cierto "no-se-que" que lo hace más emocionante. Así que si es una buena noticia, te informo con alegría que lo estoy pensando x3.

**Dalila xD**: ¡Lamento la demora! Y seguiré publicando, aunque tarde siglos en completarlo no lo dejare sin terminar. Te lo garantizo :D

Bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews. Y se que no debería seguir hablando pero estoy un tanto emocionada por haberme decidido publicar al fin el cuarto capitulo. ¿Que les pareció Rin Minami? Les recuerdo, la chica enamorada de su profesor, Kakashi-sensei ¿Quién no lo ha estado alguna vez? Cierto, el personaje es Rin Nohara (la de Naruto) pero ya veremos porque no tiene aquel apellido.

**Agradecimientos a_: _**_**LaCrazyWriter, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Natsuki-07, Nessieprettysweet, Meilyng-LoveU.H., Yumiko Phantomhive, JenSchiffer, Annie Thompson, Lilipili, EyesGray-sama, okashira janet, Ahome Uchiha-Hiuga, Dama fanen, sasuhina forever, gleidys, hinasweet, Dalila Xd, Mitsuji Hitsagi.**_

Besos y abrazos, saludos a todos.

Mitthens.

.

.

_Sábado 20 de abril de 2013._

.


End file.
